


Bulletproof

by baekstars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Phone Sex, Smut, Some Action, lots of smut, slight daddy kink, use of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekstars/pseuds/baekstars
Summary: Baekhyun, a lethal killer, cold as ice, son of a mafia leader and feared by many.Park Chanyeol, tall, handsome, can kill you with a bullet between your eyes with zero effort. Also the leader of the rival gang.No one knows this but Chanyeol can wreck him with a touch, can make him come with just his words.





	Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tweetfic that I decided to post here as well.
> 
> My twitter is @baekstars26

Baekhyun is close.

He is so so close he can almost feel the euphoric sensation that an orgasm brings. He fastens his pace, thrusting the vibrator in and out of his drenched hole, the sheets below him messy with excess lube. His other hand is wrapped tightly around his leaking cock, stroking it just as fast.

The end is in near. He can feel it. He can practically see it. The vibrator is angled perfectly, hitting his prostate just right.

His wrist is hurting from over exertion but he doesn't stop, wanting to reach that high. Wanting to feel that bliss.

And then he's there.

Except.

He doesn't come.

An unsatisfying, poor excuse of a dry orgasm rushes through his body and it leaves the 22 year old man close to tears. He takes out the stupid vibrator out of his ass and throws it across the room, groaning out in frustration.

It's been like this for the past week.

Baekhyun hasn't come in the last seven days. Seven fucking days.

Call him.

His mind helpfully supplies and Baekhyun almost does. But then he restrains himself, his ego too big. He's not going to call Chanyeol. No. Baekhyun will not.

But god, he would sell his right kidney to hear that deep voice right now. To feel those strong hands on his body, touching, stroking, and driving him insane. To have those lips on his own, on his neck, on every inch of his skin.

And that big cock inside of him. Reaching so deep, leaving Baekhyun an absolute mess.

And oh.

He's hard. Again.

Baekhyun wants to cry. He wants to bury his face in the pillow and scream. He hasn't had a release in so long.

And it's all Chanyeol's fault.

Park Chanyeol.

Tall, handsome, can kill you with a bullet between your eyes with zero effort.

The bane of Baekhyun's existence.

The small man sits up, trying to come to terms with the fact that it's going to be another night of going to sleep without a release. Of spending an extremely tiring day and not even being able to come at the end of it.

What did he do to deserve this? What has he ever done to Chanyeol for him to reduce Baekhyun to this? Why can’t he just fucking come on his own anymore?

Just why is life so unfair?

The first time Baekhyun talked to Chanyeol, he knew nothing would ever be the same. Baekhyun had been 20, Chanyeol 31.

It was lust at first sight.

They fucked. Straight away. Locked in one of the storage rooms in the Byun mansion, away from prying eyes.

Byun Baekhyun, lethal, smart, doesn’t take shit from anyone; not even from his own father, Byun Baekho, leader of Black Sea.

Byun Baekhyun, known for being in control, for not taking anyone’s orders and for living by his own rules.

Byun Baekhyun, who falls completely and absolutely submissive in Chanyeol’s arms that night.

Baekhyun is surprised, Chanyeol is not. The taller claims that the moment their eyes met for the first time, he knew the younger was going to be pliant in bed.

Baekhyun didn’t believe him then, doesn’t believe him now.

He likes to pretend that the Baekhyun and Chanyeol behind closed doors don’t exist. He hates that he loves being submissive for the older man. He hates it so much that he acts like it doesn’t happen. He acts like Chanyeol doesn’t fuck him into absolute submission almost every fucking night.

That Chanyeol can wreck him with a touch, can make him come with just words.

To the rest of the world Baekhyun is in control. But they don’t know. They don’t know how the silver haired man willingly spreads his legs for the leader of the Vipers, the rival gang of Black Sea. They don’t know how he lets Chanyeol destroy his hole, lets the older use him till he’s satisfied, till he stuffs him so full of cum it almost feels like there’s a cock inside.

And Baekhyun loves it.

Only at night, when he’s lying under Chanyeol, will his holes full, only then does he admit it. He loves it. He absolutely loves it.

The shrill tone of his phone ringing makes the silver head jerk back to reality. He looks around for it for a few annoying seconds before he finds it in his discarded pants. The lit up screen shows a name he is quite familiar with now. A name he actively wishes to appear on his screen.

He picks it up but he doesn’t say anything. It’s silent for a few seconds before Chanyeol speaks. “Hey, love.”

“Don’t call me that. I’m not your love.”

Silence, then a chuckle.

“Babe, no offence but you don’t get to decide that.”

“Well. I’d like to make it clear, babe, that I hate you.” He sounds so bitter, like everything wrong in his life is because of Chanyeol. Which is true, he fully believes.

The Mafioso leader has the nerve to laugh. “Oh, do you now? What’s the cause of this change in feelings?”

“I hate you. I hate you.”

“Yes baby, but why?” He sounds so amused, Baekhyun wants to punch him.

“You said two days! Two days! And how long has it been? It’s been seven fucking days, Park Chanyeol!” The younger is so mad.

Chanyeol had told him about his trip to China a few months ago. Baekhyun hadn’t given much of a reaction then.

Right before he left for the airport a week ago, Chanyeol had fucked him silly all night. He had promised he’d be back soon.

What a fucking liar.

“Love, I told you before. Things went a little south here so I had to stay.” He still sounds like all of this is a joke.

“I don’t care! Jongin and Sehun can handle it on their own; you’re always boasting about them, our men are always complaining about them. I don’t understand why you need to be there.”

Chanyeol goes quiet then and the next time he speaks his voice sounds serious. “They can’t handle this one alone. We got ambushed, a few hours ago, in our safe house.”

Baekhyun sits up, alert. “What? Why didn’t you tell me immediately? Are you okay? Oh my god, are you hurt? I swear to god, Park Chanyeol, if there is even a hair harmed on your body I’m going to personally come there and kill you myself.”

Chanyeol doesn’t reply.

Baekhyun panics.

“Yeol? Are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay. I-” He’s out of breath suddenly, the images of a bleeding Chanyeol filling his mind.

It makes him lose his sanity a little bit. Makes him want to tear up the whole world and kill every single person who dare lay a hand on his Chanyeol.

The irony of the fact that Byun Baekho has spent the last eight years of his life, actively trying to kill Chanyeol, doesn’t escape the younger Byun.

He chooses to ignore this fact. That’s what he’s been doing since that night he met the leader of Vipers.

“I’m okay. You really think some lower rank idiots can harm me? It was just a plan to distract us while they arrived with new shipment at the docks. I was just surprised that they found our safe house.”

Baekhyun can breathe again. He’s fine. Chanyeol’s fine.

“There’s a mole.” He supplies.

“There’s a mole.” Chanyeol confirms.

“Do you think my father is involved?” Baekhyun asks, his voice forced casual. They don’t talk about Byun Baekho.

The older laughs. “Oh, your father is definitely involved which is exactly why I want you to stay out of this.”

“Don’t start, Chanyeol.”

“Love, you don’t understand-”

“Stop. Stop trying to control me! Just because I let you fuck me does not give you the rights to direct my god damn life. I may let you do whatever you want with my body but I’m not a fucking submissive! I’m one of the most lethal killers in this city and you need to remember that.”

Silence.

Baekhyun knows he went a little overboard this time because he was already so frustrated. But his pride is too big to take it back now.

“I love you; I’ll talk to you later, yeah?” There’s the sound of shuffling around on the other side and then a small sound, so light Baekhyun almost doesn’t hear it.

“What was that sound?”

“What? It’s nothing.”

“Park Chanyeol, did you just fucking wince?”

The sound was clearly one of pain.

“You said you weren’t hurt! You just said it, have you started lying to me now?”

“I’m not! Really. It’s just, well, a bullet just grazed my arm earlier and-”

“A bullet?!” Baekhyun’s voice is so loud, he’s glad he’s in his own apartment and not at the Byuns mansion.

“It’s nothing!” Why does he sound amused all over again? “It’s barely a scratch.”

“Did you disinfect it and put a bandage on it?” The silence is all the answer he needs. “Get up and do it. Now.”

“Love-”

“Chan.”

“Yes, love?”

“Don’t make me angry. Get. Up.”

They stay on the phone as Chanyeol calls a sleepy Sehun to get him a first aid kit. They’re not talking, just listening to each other breathe while the Vipers leader takes care of his wound.

“How many more days?” Baekhyun finally asks.

“I don’t know, love.” Chanyeol answers honestly.

“Come back to me in one piece.”

It’s after they’ve hung up and Baekhyun is staring at his ceiling that he finally notices his arousal. Listening to the older man’s voice has only made it worst.

He gets up, finds the vibrator on the floor and lies back down. With newfound determination, Baekhyun starts again. He reaches the peak, almost.

Only to fall back down. Without an orgasm.

His hands, his toys they are all useless. They’re useless unless Chanyeol is present.

And Chanyeol is not present.

It’s the thought that he might not be seeing Chanyeol for a lot more days that finally convinces Baekhyun to put his ego aside. He picks up his phone, finds Chanyeol’s name and hits the call button.

It’s picked up on the first ring.

“Love?”

“I hate you.” Baekhyun is looking up at the ceiling but not really seeing.

“This again? Baby, it’s okay. I’ll love for the both of us.”

“What have you done to me?” A choked sob leaves him.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol sounds worried.

“What have you done to my body? I hate you, Park Chanyeol.”

“Love, I-”

“It’s been seven days, Chanyeol.”

“I know, baby-”

“No! You don’t know. It’s been seven fucking days and I haven’t been able to come a single fucking time! I’ve tried everything! I’ve bought new toys, I’ve even used several of them at once and still I can’t come! What have you done to me?”

There. He said it. It’s out now. Chanyeol knows. He knows how weak Baekhyun is, for his voice, his touches, his kisses and his cock.

So needy.

“I know, love. I know.” His voice is calm.

“You- what?”

“Baek, I’ve been fucking you for two years now, your body is mine, and it’s not going to betray me.” He says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“What do you mean?”

“Where are you, baby? Are you naked?”

“In my bed and … yes.”

“Do you have any toys on you?”

Suddenly it’s hard to breathe. “Y-yes. The purple vibrator.”

“Lube?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good. Lie back down and spread your legs.”

Baekhyun moans. He fucking moans. It’s been so long since he’s heard Chanyeol say those words. He puts the phone on speaker and puts it beside his head after he lies down.

“Are you lying down?”

“Yes… daddy…”

“Such a good boy.”

Baekhyun keens. Oh, how good it feels when Chanyeol calls him that.

“Is your pussy stretched?”

He would rather die than admit it to Chanyeol’s face but he loves it when the older calls his hole a pussy. A definite way to make the smaller lose composure.

“It is...”

“Coat your fingers in lube, love.” Baekhyun does. “Put one inside.”

“O-one? But I’m already stretched, I-”

“Baek.” His voice somehow sounds deeper. “Do you want to come?”

Baekhyun relaxes his body and brings his fingers to his pussy, gently massaging the rim. “Yes… D-daddy.”

“Then do as I say.”

“Yes, daddy.”

Baekhyun fingers himself with Chanyeol’s low voice whispering praises through the phone. It’s after countless minutes when the older tells him to add another finger. A few thrusts, and then another one.

Three fingers going in and out of his hole, making obscene squelching noises. Baekhyun is holding back his moans, not wanting Chanyeol to know how desperate he is.

“Love?”

Baekhyun whimpers, fastening his pace. “Y-yes?”

“Stop holding back.”

“I- you can’t even see me!”

“But I know you. So stop biting your lips and let me hear you.” And then. “Add another finger.”

Baekhyun does. It’s a tight fit, four fingers stretching him so good; he ends up moaning, loud. Chanyeol’s voice and the fact that the smaller’s body so easily obeys his every command, turns Baekhyun on so much.

The fingering continues on for five more minutes but it seems like an eternity to Baekhyun. He knows he can’t reach for his prostate unless Chanyeol specifically asks him to. He knows he can easily come from just that.

“Baby, take out your fingers. Put some lube on the vibrator.” There’s the sound of a belt and a zipper on the other side. “Don’t push it in yet, just hold it against your pussy.”

Baekhyun does exactly that. He wants to push it inside but he won’t, he can’t. His body, his mind, they only want to please Chanyeol. Baekhyun wants to please Chanyeol, wants his approval.

“Love, rub your nipple for me with the other hand”

Baekhyun brings his hand to his chest but then stops. “Daddy… wh-which one?”

Tomorrow, when the smaller is out of this lusty haze, he would berate himself for asking such a thing. But right now, he doesn’t care. Right now he needs direction. He needs Chanyeol to tell him exactly what to do.

The Vipers leader doesn’t mock him for it. Instead he coos. “Your left nipple, baby. Rub it nice and slow…. Now pinch it.”

Baekhyun’s breathy moan is all the response he gets.

“Push the vibrator in. All at once.”

The younger groans as he does so, his pussy snug around the object.

“Find your prostate.” Baekhyun’s high pitched moan when he finds it is all the indication the taller needs to continue. “Press on it. Hard.”

The smaller whimpers. “Daddy…”

“Turn the vibrations on. Turn it up to max.”

Baekhyun doesn’t even question it, he just obeys. The pressure against his prostate is so delicious, his eyes fill with tears.

“Start moving it, love. Make sure to angle it towards your prostate.”

Baekhyun is thrusting the vibrator in and out and it feels so much better than when he did it alone, only half an hour ago. His other hand is still rubbing his nipple, the pink nub hard.

“Good boy,” Chanyeol’s voice sounds a little strained and Baekhyun knows the older man is stroking himself. “Such a good boy.”

If there is one thing that Baekhyun can hear for the rest of his life, on repeat, it would be those words. Coming from Chanyeol, only coming from Chanyeol.

“Daddy, can I… Can I touch my cock?”

“Of course, love. Stroke it nice and slow. Don’t stop thrusting with the other hand though.”

Baekhyun’s orgasm gradually builds up, Chanyeol guiding him throughout. The smaller is so close now, for the third time tonight. But he knows that this time the outcome will be different. Because this time Chanyeol is with him. Not physically, yes, but he’s still there.

“C-close. I’m close.”

“Press the vibrator against your prostate and hold it there. Stroke the head of your cock.”

Baekhyun complies, his hips jerking. His abused prostate at its limit. He’s reaching the peak as he rubs his cockhead, the vibrations inside his pussy making him lose his mind.

“Faster.”

“D-daddy-”

“Faster.”

And faster he goes; every muscle in his body straining itself, his wrist feeling like it’s going to lose feeling any second now.

“Come.” Chanyeol says. “Come for me, love.”

For the first time in a week, Baekhyun comes. He throws his head back and screams as the orgasm rips through his body, his muscles jerking. His hand is milking out the orgasm by stroking his dick while the other is still pressing the vibrator against his abused prostate.

When it’s over, he just lies there breathing heavily.

The only thing that brings him back to reality is Chanyeol’s voice. Calling him love, calling him a good boy. Telling him how well he did.

“Yeol…”

“I’m right here, love.”

“I don’t hate you.”

“I know, Baek. I know.”

xx

It becomes a routine.

At night Baekhyun falls in his bed, naked. Sometimes he brings toys, sometimes he doesn’t. His fingers are enough. The only necessity is lube. And Chanyeol.

Those are the two things he needs.

On the fourth night things are a little different. Chanyeol is angry.

“I told you to stay out of it!” It’s one of the rare times he raises his voice at Baekhyun. Usually it’s the smaller who screams and cries whenever they fight, Chanyeol remains calm.

Not today though. Today he’s mad.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Baekhyun doesn’t want to fight. He just wants Chanyeol to tell him how good he’s been.

“Don’t, Baekhyun. Junmyeon called. He said you were there with your father to meet with the Chinese.” He’s not shouting anymore but his voice is still restrained fury.

Baekhyun chuckles, it lacks any humor though. “Junmyeon’s reporting to you now, huh?”

“So what if he is?”

“Well then, I know he’s betraying my father and I could just go and tell him that.”

“Love, you’ll put a bullet through your father’s head before you tell him anything that personally favors him.”

It’s true. Byun Baekho is despised by his own son. With good reason too. If it weren’t for the Black Sea leader, Baekhyun would still have a mother. He would still have a brother. And he would still have a beautiful niece.

He expects Chanyeol to argue some more. He doesn’t. Instead he asks if Baekhyun is naked. He then tells him to go get his biggest dildo.

The older is just as sweet with his words as he is every day. Baekhyun forgets he’s angry as the former drives him insane.

“I’m… I’m close.”

“Faster.”

“I’m gonna come..”

“No.”

Baekhyun’s eyes are wide as his hand pistons the dildo in and out of his gaping pussy. “Daddy, I n-need to come..”

“Hold it.” Chanyeol sounds as if he’s not asking the impossible right now. “Wrap your other hand around your cock and pump it. Fast.”

“I- Daddy, p-please..”

“Do it.”

Baekhyun obeys. Even though it’s impossible to hold back his orgasm. But he can’t not obey. He puts his hand around his leaking cock and he strokes it.

“Faster, love.”

It takes all of Baekhyun’s will and power to not come. He feels like he’s going to pass out, he feels like everything is going to shut down.

He realizes he’s getting punished.

And he wants to be good. He wants to please Chanyeol.

But his body is giving up on him.

“Y-yeol…”

“Come.”

It’s just one word. And yet it makes Baekhyun fall apart. His orgasm is so intense; all he sees is white for a few minutes. His ears are ringing and he can’t feel his limbs.

“Baek, baby?”

“Y-yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Me too.”

xx

Exactly two days later Mr. Byun calls Baekhyun to his mansion. The younger Byun hates that place. He hates going there, the extravagant house where Baekho lives with his twenty years old wife.

“Father.”

Mr. Byun looks up from the newspaper in his hands, his beady eyes going dark at seeing his youngest and now only son.

“You’re here.” He says as he leans back in the arm chair.

Three guards are stationed inside the spacious living room. Baekhyun recognizes all of them; he’s always made sure to know the face of every single man or woman who works under the Black Sea.

Baekho takes his time before he speaks again. “Have you heard of Zuqei?”

Of course he’s heard of Zuqei. It’s the biggest Chinese mafia to exist.

“I have.”

“Well, I’d like you to come with me tonight. We’d be meeting their boss.” Mr. Byun is intently looking at his son, as if he’s gauging for his reaction.

Baekhyun doesn’t give one. “Alright.”

Inside, he’s a mess. He knew his father has been meeting with the Chinese but he had no idea who exactly those people were. Was it Zuqei all along? is the first thought. And then: are these the same people who have been messing with Chanyeol and his gang?

“The Chinese people we met the other day, were they from Zuqei?”

Baekho is silent as he looks at Baekhyun. The younger Byun makes sure his expression gives nothing away.

“No,” Mr. Byun says at last. “They weren’t. I’ll be informing you of the place an hour before you are to reach there. Make sure to be around your phone.”

Baekhyun nods and takes his leave without another word.

Chanyeol’s words come back to him but he pushes the thought back. His father just said those were different men. Baekhyun doesn’t trust Baekho though, so he’s going to find out what’s wrong himself.

His father’s text comes at nine p.m. and the younger Byun puts on his gear. He packs two extra pistols, just to be safe.

The first thing he observes when he gets there are the faces of the men that Baekho brought along. One thorough glance confirms that Junmyeon is not there.

Baekhyun lets out a relieved sigh.

The meeting goes smoothly, although the boss of Zuqei doesn’t show up. Baekho isn’t surprised. Baekhyun is suspicious. The whole thing seems off. They only talk about the possible alliance that could happen between the two gangs.

When Baekhyun is back home and he has time to think back to the meeting, he realizes there wasn’t any point to the meet up. It almost seemed liked there was some other purpose for it. One that Baekhyun wasn’t privy to.

xx

It’s 1: 30 a.m. that same night and Baekhyun is lying down on his bed, naked.

He’s waiting for Chanyeol to call him but the older is late by half an hour. This is unusual but not worrying, the mafia leader has a lot of things on his plate right now.

When the digital clock on his nightstand reads 2: 15 a.m. Baekhyun starts getting irritated. Where is Chanyeol?

The smaller is horny so he doesn’t hesitate to pick up the phone and call the taller himself. Chanyeol doesn’t pick up. But Baekhyun is stubborn so he calls again and again.

He succeeds on the sixth try.

“Chanyeol! Where are you? Why weren’t you picking up?”

Chanyeol is quiet.

“Yeol?”

“Have you seen the time? Some people have to sleep, you know.”

Baekhyun is left speechless. At the older’s tone and at his words. He knows for a fact that Chanyeol doesn’t sleep till at least 3 a.m. if he’s not in his own bed.

“What’s wrong?”

Maybe Chanyeol reads the insecurity in his voice because his bitter tone gets replaced with the usual voice he uses with Baekhyun. “I’m sorry, love. I- I don’t think this is the right time for us to talk. I’m… very angry right now.”

This has never happened before. If Chanyeol is ever angry, he finds his peace with Baekhyun. He never pushes the smaller away.

Which only means one thing.

“Angry at… me?”

Chanyeol sighs. “Yes.”

“Why? What did I do?”

“Baekhyun, I really don’t think we should talk right now. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

“Wait!”

Chanyeol doesn’t hang up but he doesn’t say anything either.

Baekhyun can’t think of a reason for Chanyeol to be mad like this. But then he remembers the meeting earlier and it all clicks. Clearly Baekho lied to him and those were the same people that they met the other day. The same people Chanyeol is dealing with right now.

“Is this… is this about Zuqei?”

Chanyeol curses lowly. “How much do you know?”

“Not much. Father met with them today to discuss a possible alliance.”

The older lets out a humorless laugh. “And you went with him.”

“I did.”

Just how many of Baekho’s men were actually working for Chanyeol? Because Junmyeon definitely wasn’t there earlier.

“Even when I told you to stay away.”

Baekhyun is stubborn. “Yes.”

“Love, you should be grateful I’m not with you right now. Cause if I was, you have no idea what I would have done to you.” His voice is a low whisper.

The reaction is instant. Baekhyun feels tingles run down his body as heat pools deep in his gut. The older’s voice has such a huge control over the smaller, it’s humiliating.

Which makes it all the more exciting.

“W-what?”

Chanyeol hums. “If I was there, I would bend you over my knees and spank you so hard. 25 spanks on each cheek, 10 on your glorious thighs. Your ass would be so red, baby and it would hurt so good.”

Baekhyun feels the ghost of a touch on his ass; he thinks about Chanyeol’s big hands squeezing the flesh and can’t stop the whine that leaves him.

“You would love that, wouldn’t you?”

“Y-yes.”

“Is that how you speak to me?”

“I’m sorry, daddy.”

He expects to get some sort of praise. He expects Chanyeol to tell him he’s a good boy. He craves it.

It doesn’t come though. The older is not happy with him.

“Have you stretched yourself?” His voice is cold.

“No, daddy.”

“Grab some lube, an egg vibrator and your dildo.”

Baekhyun puts his phone on speaker and places it beside the lube and dildo he has already prepared then gets up to take out the egg vibrator from his collection of toys.

“I’ve got it.” He lies back down and waits for further instructions, his body buzzing with anticipation.

But Chanyeol remains silent.

“Daddy…? What do I do now?”

“Put some lube around your pussy and push the vibrator inside.”

“Shouldn’t I… finger myself first?”

“Do I need to repeat myself?” He sounds like he’s trying very hard to stay calm.

“N-no. I’m sorry, daddy.” Baekhyun takes out a generous amount of lube and rubs it around his hole. He grabs the egg vibrator and slowly pushes it in. The initial stretch is a little painful but the device is too small and the younger’s insides get used to it in a moment, sucking the vibrator in.

“Does it hurt?”

“N-no.”

“Good,” There’s a beat of silence. “Turn the setting up to 1.”

Baekhyun barely feels the vibrations on the minimum setting and the fact that the device is not even close to his prostate has the smaller squirming.

“Put your middle finger inside.”

The finger pushes the vibrator further inside till it rubs against his prostate. The low vibrations are sending shivers down Baekhyun’s spine but they aren’t enough, he needs more. But Chanyeol seems to be taking his sweet time, not allowing the younger to insert another finger until he’s begging.

“Please, Yeol. P-please.”

“Add another one,” He waits till his instruction has been followed. “Turn the vibrator up to 3.”

Baekhyun finds the control device connected by a long string to the vibrator and increases the setting. The sudden vibrations right against his prostate have the smaller arching up his back and moaning low in his throat.

It’s a minute after stretching himself with two fingers that Chanyeol tells him to stop. “Pull your fingers out. Don’t touch the vibrator.”

Baekhyun knows he’s not stretched enough, Chanyeol knows it too.

The older also knows that Baekhyun likes the painful stretch of being full.

“Love, insert the dildo in your pussy.” His voice has lost the initial coldness.

Baekhyun picks up the purple silicone toy in his hand and slicks it with some lube. Usually this dildo is his favorite but right now it seems very intimidating.

“What are you waiting for?”

It’s almost as if Chanyeol is watching him, knowing exactly what he’s doing.

“It’s… big.”

“But you love that, don’t you?” His voice drops to a whisper. “You love being stuffed full even if it hurts. You like that hurt; it turns you on, doesn’t it?”

It does. It fucking does.

“Yeol…” Baekhyun can only whine, the humiliation feeling so good.

“Love, don’t think I’ve forgotten how you once begged me to fuck you without any prep.” Chanyeol chuckles, sounding all smug.

Baekhyun had ignored Chanyeol for two days after that happened.

He had been drinking so his guard was low and he had no control over his words. He’d said all sorts of things to Chanyeol that night. Things he was too embarrassed to say otherwise. How he likes being a little slut for Chanyeol, how he wishes to worship the taller’s cock, how he loves to get on his knees and let the older fuck his throat.

And how it was a fantasy of his that Chanyeol would fuck him without any prep, the older’s cock penetrating his tight pussy and hurting so good.

Chanyeol had refused, saying that Baekhyun was too drunk to consent to it properly. The smaller had been so embarrassed in the morning; he had refused to even look at the Mafioso leader.

“Baby, push it in.”

Baekhyun does. Slowly, at first and then all at once.

The scream that follows is one of pleasure. He feels so full, so deliciously stretched. The end of the toy is pressing hard against the vibrator inside and the pressure on his prostate feels heavenly.

“Love?”

Baekhyun is too overwhelmed to reply.

“Baekhyun?” He only whines in response. “Baby, use your words.”

“Y-yes.”

“Color?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun is reminded of the fact that he can stop this any time he wants. If it gets too much or if he can’t take it anymore, he can voice it out and the taller would stop everything immediately. The choice is always in his hands.

He doesn’t want to stop though.

So he takes a deep breath and puts as much emphasis in his voice as he can. “Green.”

“Good boy.”

Baekhyun sobs. He’s absolutely weak for this. The world can end and he’d only care about Chanyeol praising him, calling him a good boy.

“Daddy…”

“Start moving it, love. Fuck your pussy while you hear me talk.” Chanyeol’s own arousal is evident in his voice. “You can imagine it’s my cock pushing in and out of your tight cunt.”

Baekhyun pulls the toy all the way out and then slams it back in, cries leaving his mouth as he repeats the motion again and again, his poor prostate getting pounded at every thrust.

“Can’t… can’t imagi-ine that.” He manages to grunt out between moans.

“And why is that?” Chanyeol already knows the answer, Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol knows but the younger is too far gone to care.

“Because… because your cock is so- it’s so b-big, and and nothing feels the same.” He’s not even embarrassed to say those words right now.

“Does my baby miss my cock?” The teasing in his tone is so obvious and yet Baekhyun indulges him

He keeps on fucking himself with the dildo, the vibrator only adding to the sweet torture. “Yes! I- I miss it so much… it’s been so long.”

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll be back soon. And when I do, I’ll fuck you so good. I’ll fuck you on the bed, against the wall, I’ll eat your ass in the shower and have you ride me on the sofa. I’ll fuck you till you’re crying, and begging and can’t feel your limbs anymore. I’ll stuff you full with my cum till it’s leaking out of your pussy and then I’ll plug you so it stays inside. I’ll have you sleep like that, filled to the brim with my seed. You’d love that, wouldn’t you? My baby slut.”

Baekhyun is sobbing, the words and the images in his mind driving him impossibly close to the edge. He’s been deprived of Chanyeol’s glorious cock for so long; just the thought of it inside his pussy has him arching his back, tears of frustration running down his cheeks.

“Y-yes, daddy… please…”

“Love, turn the vibrator up to max.”

It takes Baekhyun a moment to comprehend the words and follow the order. The moment he presses the button, his entire body jerks at the sweet pressure on his prostate. The dildo going in and out of his pussy and pressing on the vibrator has the smaller clenching his eyes shut at the multiple sensations.

His breaths are labored and sweat is sticking to every inch of his skin.

“Are you close, baby?”

“Y-yes. So… close.”

“Will you come if I tell you to?”

“Yes! P-please…”

A beat. And then;

“Stop.”

What.

“What- what do you mean?”

“Exactly what I said. Stop.”

Baekhyun’s orgasm is so close. It’s right within grasp. The smaller can touch his cock and he knows he’ll come immediately.

But he stops.

Because Chanyeol asks him to.

The abrupt end to the thrusting has him crying out in loss, the dildo and vibrator still snuggled inside his pussy.

“Daddy…”

“Pull the toy out. Turn the vibrator off.”

“Chanyeol- Yeol, I-”

“Do it, love.”

With a sob Baekhyun follows the instructions, his pussy gaping, feeling so empty. And his cock standing upright, looking pink and angry.

“Go clean yourself up and sleep.”

Is this his punishment?

“What? Why? Yeollie, please I need to come, please!”

Chanyeol isn’t listening though. “I’m gonna hang up now.”

Baekhyun grabs his phone and clutches it in his hand tightly as if that can stop the taller.

“No! No, wait! Please, oh god, please daddy, please.” The older gives no response as Baekhyun starts sobbing again. “Please please let me come. I need to come, daddy!”

“I’m not stopping you, love. I’m gonna go sleep. You can come on your own.”

“You know I can’t! You know it! Why are you doing this?” Baekhyun is past the point of sanity. “Do you want me to beg? Because I will. I’ll beg all you want.”

Chanyeol just hums in reply.

“Daddy, please. Please, I’m begging you. Let me come.” The smaller is hysteric. “I’ll- I’ll do anything! I’ll do anything you want me to do. I promise!”

“Anything?” There’s a hint of eagerness in his voice.

“Yes! Anything.”

Chanyeol takes his time to reply and Baekhyun holds the device tightly in his hand, the suspense driving him crazy.

“Stay out of the Chinese case.” Chanyeol says at last.

The smaller is speechless. “Yeol, I- I can’t do that.”

“Alright then…”

“No! Wait, I-” Baekhyun knows his pride is at stake here. He’s been kept in the dark about whatever is going on for so long, and now that he finally has some sort of lead, Chanyeol wants him to back off.

But he’s too desperate right now.

“Okay. Okay, I’ll do it.”

“You will stay out of it completely. You won’t join your father in any meetings with them. You won’t speak of them, at all. If anyone asks you or tells you any sort of information about this alliance, you’ll pretend you know nothing. You'll tell me and not pursue it any further.”

It all sounds so fishy but Baekhyun isn’t in the right frame of mind to analyze it.

“Okay.” He agrees easily. “Please, just… let me come.”

Chanyeol is miles and miles apart and yet he manages to give Baekhyun a toe curling orgasm. Now that the taller isn’t mad anymore, he’s generous with his praises. The smaller is on his knees, his face buried into the pillow, right hand thrusting the vibrator in and out of his pussy and left hand on his leaking cock.

He lies like that after he comes, completely exhausted after the physical and mental exertion. Chanyeol’s voice is like a soothing balm as he showers the smaller with loving words.

“You’ve been so good, love. Such a good boy. Daddy’s proud.”

Baekhyun almost falls asleep like that but the taller makes him get up and clean everything. He changes his sheets and cleans the toys before getting in the shower.

The warm water feels divine on his sore muscles.

Baekhyun puts on his sleeping clothes and is drying his hair when he hears a sound. Immediately he’s alert, eyes scanning his dimly lit room. He walks to his side table on light footsteps and takes out his gun.

Another sound comes from outside his room.

With expert reflexes, Baekhyun slowly opens the door, the gun in his raised hands. The living room is dark as he looks around, his ears straining to hear any sort of sound.

It comes again and Baekhyun realizes the source is in the kitchen. Not letting his guard down, he walks there slowly.

He sees a small shadow and before he can ask who it is the shadow moves.

And then it meows.

A tiny kitty jumps to the counter, eyes lit up in the dark. Baekhyun looks around the kitchen thoroughly before he moves back to the kitten.

He uses the hand that’s not holding the gun to pet the cat lightly on its head. “Hey, little guy. How in the world did you manage to get inside?”

The cat meows in response and Baekhyun pets it some more.

The sound of footsteps is light. So light that Baekhyun only hears it because he’s been trained to have his guard up at all times.

He manages to duck down just in time before a baseball bat swings right where his head was a moment ago. The smaller whips around and stops the fist coming his way, the silhouette of a rather large man dwarfing him completely.

The man swings the bat again but Baekhyun manages to dodge it, ducking down and using his size as an advantage to slip between the man’s parted legs. He’s quick to turn around and land a kick on the man’s lower spine, the latter groaning and hitting his head on the counter as he slumps over.

Baekhyun only has a second to breathe as another man comes hurling at him; the smaller swerves out of the way and then uses his weight to press down on the man’s bent knee, swinging himself up and bringing the hilt of his gun down on the back of the man’s head.

Hands on his waist pull at him harshly as two other men crowd around him. Someone grabs at his hand and Baekhyun fires blindly, the grunt he hears confirming that he hit his target.

“You are all useless!” He hears someone roar but he’s too occupied to see who it is. The voice sounds awfully familiar. “Go get him!”

Five, six, maybe eight people come at him all at once but Baekhyun manages to dodge or defend every single hit. He’s breathing hard as two men swing at him at the same time and one catches him on the jaw, the smaller stumbles back and loses his grip on the gun in the process.

There’s a ruckus in his small kitchen as several bodies hurl at him, grabbing his limbs, holding him down. A man comes forward with a white cloth in his hand as Baekhyun thrashes around, trying to escape their hold. Hands hold his head as the cloth is pressed against his nose and mouth, cutting off his breath.

Fight slowly leaves his body as the drug gets into his system.

Baekhyun’s eyes feel heavy and it’s too dark to make sense of what’s happening. A figure is looming over him and just before he loses consciousness, Baekhyun recognizes the sharp, cat like eyes of the short man standing in front of him.

Before he can form another thought, dark snatches him away.

xx

It’s the cold that wakes him up.

Baekhyun blinks his eyes, trying to make sense of his surroundings. He’s in an unfamiliar room; small, four walls, the only furniture being the chair that he’s tied to. There are no windows; the sole opening is a steel door that’s definitely locked.

Baekhyun has no idea how long he’s been unconscious, no idea where he is and why he’s been taken. He remembers what happened though and who took him.

Kim Minseok’s unsmiling face is still clear in his head.

It was impossible not to recognize the man, considering Baekhyun had only met him a few hours ago. He was present during the meet up with Zuqei, as their representative.

Baekhyun is surprised and just very suspicious.

Why would Zuqei send men to his home and have him abducted? Why did his father take him to meet them? Why was Chanyeol so insistent on keeping Baekhyun away from this?

The rattle of keys breaks him out of his thoughts and Baekhyun looks towards the door which opens a few moments later. He doesn’t recognize the two men who come in but they both startle when they see he’s awake.

Baekhyun sees fear in their eyes and he smirks. They must be from the group of men who invaded his house. And if the wounds on their exposed bit of skin are any indication, Baekhyun got them pretty good.

They speak amongst themselves but it’s in Chinese. The tied man only catches a few words he understands- boss, awake, gun.

“Why am I here?” He asks, almost politely.

The bigger of the two men snarls, he looks offended that Baekhyun can talk. He grunts out a few words in Chinese.

“Sorry, mate, but you’ll have to speak in a language that I understand.” Baekhyun is cocky, as he always is in situations like these. Chanyeol says it’s gonna get him in huge trouble someday.

Well, he’s already in trouble right now so does it really matter?

The punch that comes his way wasn’t entirely unexpected. He’s pushed back by the force of it, his cheek throbbing. Baekhyun looks up, sees the rage on the bigger man’s face, and he laughs.

If the dude wasn’t offended before, he definitely is now. His growl is loud in the small room as he swings his hand back to land another punch. But before he can proceed, the other man wraps his hands around the former’s arm, hissing in rapid fast Chinese.

The big man grunts, looks at Baekhyun’s smug face, curses but then pulls back. He storms out of the room followed by his partner, the door locking after them.

Baekhyun’s right side of the face feels numb and he knows a bruise is forming but he can’t be bothered about that right now. He needs to escape.

He can’t break out of the room with it being locked and all but he can surprise and attack the men when they come in the next time. Then he will run and find a way out.

The only problem in his little plan is that he’s tied up.

Baekhyun tries to move his hands to judge the strength of the ropes around his wrists. They’re pretty tight but nothing’s impossible.

Close to an hour later, Baekhyun finds himself with bleeding but almost freed wrists. His soft skin is chaffed by the rough rope and the sound of drops of blood hitting the ground is constant. It takes him another twenty minutes to finally be rid of the ropes, hands soothingly rubbing at his wrists to try and lessen the sting.

He doesn’t have time to rest though, sound of keys rattling has him standing up immediately and walking over to press his back against the wall next to the door.

The door opens.

It’s the same two people from before.

Baekhyun attacks.

With a soft grunt he throws himself on the bigger man and attaches himself on his back. The man groans, hands flying behind to grab at him. Baekhyun settles his hands right underneath the other’s jaw, and with all of his strength, he snaps the man’s neck.

The smaller barely manages to detach himself from the body before it crumbles to the ground, the second man coming at him immediately. Baekhyun ducks down to avoid the swing that comes his way, grabs at the man’s arm and pulls hard. He slams the guy into the steel door twice before the latter joins his partner on the floor.

Baekhyun is fast as he checks their clothes for weapons. He finds two guns and a knife. He’s still in his pajamas so he unlatches a holster from the big man’s body and wraps it around his waist under the shirt. He also steals the second man’s shoes since his own feet are naked. Baekhyun hides one of the guns and the knife and while holding the other one in his hand, he slowly steps out.

He’s greeted by a long, dimly lit hall.

It’s definitely a house. Which is weird, why would they lock him up in a house? Walking to the end of the hallway Baekhyun realizes it’s not just a house, it’s a massive house. Which is probably the reason he doesn’t expect to run into three armed men when he makes a turn.

It’s quiet for all of one second before shouts fill the hallway. Baekhyun doesn’t have time to think as he aims his gun and fires at the leg of the first person who comes his way. The man cries out in pain and falls to the ground while the other two take out their own guns.

It’s a game of pace as Baekhyun expertly dodges the poorly aimed bullet and fires in quick succession, hitting one man in the back of his leg and the other one on his thigh. Not enough to kill them, just to keep them from coming after him.

He hears the sounds of rushed footsteps and knows that everyone is alert of his presence now. He almost trips when he starts running; the stolen shoes are just a little bit loose. With no time to spare, he sprints across the hall and locates a grand staircase after another turn. He covers a distance of about thirty feet when five men come running from another hall that opens up in this area.

Baekhyun fires several shots, missing only two. A man jumps on him and knocks them both to the ground and the smaller aims his gun and fires only to hear an empty clicking sound. He’s out of bullets. He doesn’t let that stop him though, and slams his gun on top of the man’s head.

The dead weight of the body holds him down but after a little struggling, the smaller manages to push it off. The last man is waiting with his gun pointed at Baekhyun though and the latter slowly drops his own empty one on the ground.

“Hands in the air,” This man is definitely Korean.

Baekhyun smirks but puts his hands up. “You’re not gonna shoot me.”

“Yeah? And why is that?”

“I don’t know but clearly your boss doesn’t want me dead. It’s either that or all of you are very poorly trained.” He chuckles. “Man, I expected so much more from the famous Zuqei.”

The dude doesn’t take the bait and just frowns at him. With one hand still holding the gun pointed at the younger, he uses the other one to reach for the radio walkie hanging on his belt.

He speaks into the static. “I’ve got him. 5th floor. Next to the stairs.”

Baekhyun can’t help but laugh. Did the man realize he just exposed their exact location to their hostage? He doesn’t even have time to ask the smaller why he is so amused before Baekhyun takes out his hidden gun and shoots.

He runs down the stairs, shooting at six other people he encounters, going from the fifth floor to the second. He runs out of bullets on the first floor, sprints down the stairs and trips in the process.

Stupid shoes, dammit.

He kicks them off and gets up immediately, ignoring the pain in his body. The stairs lead him to a spacious, grand, living room; every nook and cranny dripping in wealth. He has no time to admire it though because close to twenty men are waiting for him there.

Baekhyun is tired. But never one to back down, he takes out the stolen knife and readies his stance to fight.

“Baekhyun,”

Everyone freezes. The crowd of men part to reveal the one person Baekhyun least expected.

It’s Byun Baekho, face hard, expression unreadable.

Baekho pulls out a gun, points it at Baekhyun and pulls the trigger.

xx

A lot of things happen at once.

When Baekhyun saw the gun pointed at him, the person behind it being his own father, he froze. He shouldn’t be surprised, he knows Baekho is capable of things way worse. And yet, he stands there. Doesn’t move.

But then Baekho pulls the trigger.

Baekhyun feels a body slam into him and knock him to the ground the exact moment he feels sharp pain pierce through his leg. He looks up to see Junmyeon on top on him, asking him if he’s okay.

The smaller doesn’t have time to process what just happened because suddenly the room is too loud. There are sounds of doors slamming, rushed footsteps and men shouting.

“Baekhyun!” Junmyeon is shaking him but the former is busy looking at all the men rushing in, instantly filling the room.

Baekhyun doesn’t know what’s going on, there are so many people. People attacking each other, people fighting.

He sits up with the help of Junmyeon, focuses on the faces of the new men around them and locates someone he recognizes. It’s Oh Sehun, fighting with two men at once.

It clicks then.

Chanyeol.

Chanyeol is here.

Baekhyun’s mind doesn’t have the capacity to wonder how his lover found him or even knew he was kidnapped in the first place. Chanyeol was in China when Baekhyun was taken.

“Baekhyun!” Junmyeon’s loud shout has him looking at the older, and it clicks again. Junmyeon is secretly working with Chanyeol. But he’s also working under Baekho. He must have informed his actual boss.

Shit.

Baekho just tried to kill him.

Baekhyun’s mind is a mess, a complete mess.

“Fuck, you’re bleeding! I thought the bullet missed you.” Junmyeon has his eyes fixed on the younger’s right leg and the latter looks down to realize that he is, in fact, bleeding. “Chanyeol’s gonna kill me. Shit.”

Baekhyun only has a moment to register the pain and wonder why Chanyeol would kill Junmyeon when a big man grabs at his arm. Junmyeon is quick to move, standing up to kick at the man’s hand and push him back. Two more come at him but the older, despite his size, overpowers them easily.

Baekhyun can’t move. He doesn’t know what’s wrong with him. He should get up and help Junmyeon but he can only shout out a warning when another guy jumps on the latter from behind.

Only to be pulled back and punched straight in the face.

“Not on my watch, you bastard.”

It’s Oh Sehun, in all of his tall glory.

Junmyeon manages to crack a smile in all of this chaos. “Hey, babe. Missed you.”

Sehun lands a kick on a dude’s spine before looking at the older. “Me too. Dinner later?”

“Only if you cook for me.”

“Deal.”

Meanwhile Baekhyun is just looking at all the commotion around him, men fighting each other, bodies littering the ground.

“Hey!” It’s Sehun. “Boss is looking for you.”

Chanyeol.

Chanyeol is in the same room as him.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath, clears his head of all thoughts and tries to get up. He stumbles only once, the throbbing in his leg taking him by surprise. He still has the knife in his hand and he lodges it into the gut of the first man who comes at him.

The pain that arises with every step is excruciating and he can feel his pant leg sticking to his skin, the material wet with his blood.

And yet, Baekhyun manages to beat every person that blocks his way, his desire to find Chanyeol overpowering the pain he feels.

He finds him.

Right at the end of the spacious room, close to the big main door, he’s there.

Chanyeol is surrounded by so many people and yet he stands out. It’s as if there’s a spotlight right above him, lighting him up. Baekhyun stares as the taller slams his fist into a man’s jaw, his silver hair falling into his eyes. He kicks the fallen male in the gut and turns around.

Baekhyun holds his breath.

Their eyes meet.

It’s been so fucking long since their gazes had a chance to reunite, both of their stares soft as they look at each other. Baekhyun feels as if he’s in a trance as his vision eats up the taller.

His hair looks a little bit longer than before, dark circles prominent under his eyes. He’s dressed in all black, the clothes bringing focus to his silver strands.

He’s the most beautiful creature Baekhyun’s ever had the pleasure to see.

The smaller takes a step forward and winces when the pain comes back to him. Chanyeol’s eyes immediately fly to his leg, widening in concern.

That little, one second distraction almost costs him his life as the door behind him slams open and more people file into the room. People Baekhyun recognizes; interacts with on a daily basis. Baekho’s men.

Chanyeol barely manages to turn around and dodge the punch coming his way. He has no time to even sigh out in relief as he gets surrounded by more men than Baekhyun can count right now.

He hurries in his lover’s direction. Only to be blocked by a very angry man.

Kim Minseok has his gun out, a frown marring his beautiful face. He’s a little shorter than Baekhyun but the way he stands makes him seem way more intimidating than a person his size should seem like.

“Not so fast, you traitor.”

Traitor?

“Man, I don’t even know you. But you sneak into my house and kidnap me and now you’re calling me a traitor?”

Minseok snarls and grabs Baekhyun by the collar. “You little shit. You think you’re better than everyone else when you’re a fucking spy!”

Okay what.

Minseok leans in close till his lips are right beside Baekhyun’s ear. “Are you really gonna pretend that you aren’t a little slut who spreads his legs for the enemy?”

Shit.

“How- wh-”

“I know all about it, Byun Baekhyun.” He scoffs. “You don’t even deserve the name Byun. I’ve been keeping a watch over you; you’re pretty famous around here.”

Baekhyun pushes him off. “Who the hell are you?!”

“I’m the rightful heir!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Minseok laughs then; he looks like a man gone crazy. “You know what your father said when I first told him about your betrayal? He didn’t believe me. He told me I was crazy. That I had never even met you; I didn’t even know what you looked like!”

Baekhyun stays quiet; he’s at a loss of words. Baekho knows about him and Chanyeol. That’s why he tried to kill him. He knows.

“He didn’t know that I had been following you for a few months. So I told him that my men saw you too. Saw you going with Park Chanyeol. Do you know why he brought you to that meeting? It was so everyone could confirm that it was, in fact, you that they had seen. Park Chanyeol’s little moaning bitch.”

Baekhyun doesn’t understand why this man, who belongs to a Chinese gang, has so much interest in who Baekhyun is fucking.

“Dude, I don’t know what your problem is but you’re going to be dead in the next two seconds if you don’t move out of my way.”

Baekhyun doesn’t want to waste any more time on him, he needs to go help Chanyeol.

“I’ve waited for a real long time to kill you.” Minseok says instead and ducks a little to kick Baekhyun in his injured leg.

The younger’s knees buckle and he almost drops to the ground, sheer will being the only thing that keeps him standing. The pain is worse than anything Baekhyun’s ever experienced. “If you’ve waited that long to kill me,” He grunts out. “At least do it properly and not play dirty.”

Minseok grabs him by the neck as he points a gun at Baekhyun’s forehead. “Doesn’t matter how I do it. As long as you’re dead.”

His finger is on the trigger but it doesn’t move.

“You talk way too much for someone who just wants to kill me more than anything.” Baekhyun uses the position to his advantage and plunges his knife deep into whichever part of Minseok’s midriff he can reach. He misses his target and the weapon barely breaks through the skin of the other.

The latter cries out, his hand leaves Baekhyun’s neck as the younger tries to pull the knife out. Minseok wraps his fingers around Baekhyun’s wrist, pulls at his arm and knees him in the stomach.

He loses his grip on the knife and a grunt escapes him as he tries to move back only to trip over Minseok’s expertly placed foot. The younger falls on his back but before he can even sit up, the sharp eyed man is all over him, legs pinning the former to the ground as the first punch is aimed at Baekhyun’s jaw.

Minseok is relentless with his punches and Baekhyun’s face feels like it’s on fire, blood running down his nose and mouth. His ears are ringing and his vision’s starting to get blurry and Baekhyun just wants to sleep. He wants to close his eyes and rest.

The punches stop then. Minseok’s smiling face is beautiful but the barely concealed rage makes it ugly. “Let’s end this, shall we?”

He drops his gun to the ground and wraps both of his hands around Baekhyun’s neck, squeezing hard.

Baekhyun gasps as his air gets cut off, hands immediately flying to grip at Minseok’s who only tightens his hold. His lungs start aching and tears fill his wide eyes as he claws at the older’s wrists. His body doesn’t have enough strength to push Minseok away and he almost gives up, tries to move his head as a last ditch effort.

It’s when his cheek is pressed to the ground and his vision has started to go a little dark around the corners when Baekhyun sees Chanyeol.

The taller is breathing hard- is that a bruise on his cheek, fuck- as he fights several people at once. Jongin is with him along with a couple more of his men but Baekho’s gang and the Chinese combined are too many. Chanyeol is, without a doubt, the best fighter in this room (well, only after Baekhyun, of course) but even he can’t fight dozens upon dozens of men at once.

He’s going to get overpowered soon.

Baekhyun can’t let that happen.

No one hurts his Chanyeol.

Baekhyun doesn’t know where the strength comes from; he has no idea how he manages to do it. It’s a miracle really that he finds the power to let one of his hands try and reach for the gun Minseok so carelessly dropped on the ground. It takes him a few tries as he blindly searches but finally his fingers find the cold metal object and hold onto it immediately.

The next part is harder and yet, with the motivation of saving his lover, Baekhyun picks up the weapon and aims it at Minseok with a shaking hand.

When the older notices the object being pressed up against his chest, it’s already too late. Baekhyun pulls the trigger.

Hands leave his throat and he can breathe again. He pushes the dead man off of himself and slowly sits up as coughs rake through his small body. The oxygen rushes back in and his bruised neck is burning from the inside and outside.

The gun has a silencer so no one notices his small form on the floor, trying to get air into his lungs in the middle of the pandemonium after he just shot a man.

Baekhyun has no time to rest though, he needs to help Chanyeol.

He looks up to find the taller again. Sehun and Junmyeon have joined him along with another few of his men. They seem to be doing better than before but they’re still outnumbered.

Baekhyun doesn’t know how he senses it but something makes him look around the room, discomfort filling his heart. There are people everywhere, some dead, mostly injured and others still fighting. His eyes find the source then.

It’s his father. He has a circle of men protecting him as he stands with a frown, eyes fixed on his rival. But then, almost as if he can feel the stare, Baekho turns to look at his son. Baekhyun freezes, eyes fixed on his father’s hand that still holds the gun.

A gun that he slowly aims.

But not at Baekhyun. No.

With a smirk in his son’s direction, Baekho aims the gun at Chanyeol.

xx

Baekhyun tries to shout out a warning for Chanyeol.

But nothing comes out other than coughing sounds. He can only watch with wide eyes as Baekho tries to find a clear shot amidst the fighting men.

Baekhyun is on his knees, mouth open, short gasps coming out. No one is looking at him, no one sees him struggling to get his voice out. He stares in horror as Chanyeol traps a man in a headlock and exposes his back to his enemy’s direction.

The younger looks down to stare at the gun in his hand and then looks at his father.

Can he do it?

He sees Chanyeol on one end of the room -too busy fighting to realize he has a gun pointed at him- and Baekho on the other end, being the person who’s behind that gun.

The choice is easy.

Baekhyun stands on shaky legs; he knows he will collapse any moment. He raises his gun and aims it straight at his father. Clearing his head of all thoughts except Chanyeol’s name, he pulls the trigger.

Byun Baekhyun is one of the most skilled Mafioso in the country, so it’s no surprise that the bullet hits its target exactly where it was aimed.

All the men around Baekho freeze as they stare in horror at their boss. It takes them a moment to realize that a bullet pierced the side of his head. He’s dead before his body hits the ground.

The commotion increases. Most eyes turn to Baekhyun who uses the last of his strength to turn to where Chanyeol is and shoot at his opponents. It’s when the magazine runs out and the smaller sees his lover running his way that he drops the weapon to the ground.

Baekhyun feels strength leave his body completely as the world around him tilts. He expects to meet the hard ground but instead falls in soft, strong arms. The scent that surrounds him is familiar; it smells like love, like home.

His vision becomes blurry but he sees the brown eyes staring back at him so clearly. He tries to speak but his throat is still burning.

“Ch-..yeol-”

The embrace tightens. “Shh. It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m so sorry.”

Chanyeol sounds like he’s in pain and Baekhyun wants to ask him if he’s okay, if he’s hurt. But words are hard to produce right now so the smaller just whimpers.

“I’m here, love. I’m right here. You’re safe.”

Baekhyun wants to tell him that it doesn’t matter if he’s safe or not. The only thing that matters is if Chanyeol is safe, unharmed.

Somehow, the taller understands his concerns because he softly whispers, “I’m okay, I promise. Sleep now.”

With those words and the scent of his lover surrounding him, Baekhyun closes his eyes.

xx

Baekhyun wakes up in a large, unfamiliar bed. The sheets are soft and smell nice and as he tries to move his right hand to feel the smoothness, he finds it attached to an IV.

It takes him a minute to remember what happened and when he does, he sits up with a start. He killed Baekho; he shot his own father in the head.

Chanyeol. Where’s Chanyeol?

Baekhyun looks around, he’s in a large room with a king sized bed, it’s furnished quite nicely with a dark, modern theme. The door to his right suddenly opens.

Oh Sehun comes out of what seems to be the bathroom and startles when he sees a wide awake Baekhyun.

In the two years that he’s been with Chanyeol, Baekhyun has interacted with Sehun on multiple occasions. They’re almost friends.

The younger rushes to his side and sits down next to him. He grabs a glass of water from the side table and offers it to the older. Baekhyun immediately gulps it down even though his throat burns a little. He didn’t realize how thirsty he was. “How do you feel?”

He clears his throat and tests his voice before speaking. It’s slightly hoarse but nothing he can’t handle. “Like I just got shot all over my body.” It hurts everywhere, although the pain is dull right now, not as intense as it was before.

Sehun grimaces as he takes the empty glass and puts it back. “Do you remember everything?”

Baekhyun nods and asks the only thing he wants to. “Where’s Chanyeol?”

The younger’s eyes go wide as he immediately starts searching for something. It turns out to be his phone which he finds on the nightstand. He quickly picks it up and types out something with quick fingers. Baekhyun is still looking for a reply when he looks up.

“I’ve texted him that you’re up but don’t expect him for another few hours,” Sehun gives a sympathetic smile. “He’s too busy doing damage control.”

Baekhyun can’t even imagine what Chanyeol must be going through; he went up against Baekho’s gang and the Chinese in the same night.

“How long was I out?”

“Twenty hours approximately. Boss didn’t leave your side for the first ten, didn’t even leave when you were in surgery, Yixing was so annoyed.” He chuckles. “Anyway, Chanyeol had to leave because it was a mess out there. We lost too many people.”

While Baekhyun’s heart flutters at the knowledge that Chanyeol stayed with him, he’s also worried that he’s caused his lover too much stress and trouble.

“What happened? How did you guys find me?” He already has somewhat of an idea but he still wants to know the entire story.

“Well, we were informed of your kidnapping three hours after it happened. I’m sure you already know about Junmyeon’s involvement.”

Baekhyun remembers a vague scene where Sehun and Junmyeon were flirting in the middle of a fight. He wants to ask if the younger was able to make that promised dinner but maybe later.

“Anyway, he called Boss the moment he found out and we were on a private jet the next second. Chanyeol was so mad, he was literally shaking. I’ve never seen him like this before. It was worse after we found you. You were covered in so much blood…”

Baekhyun doesn’t want to know how he looks like right now. He knows Minseok landed some nasty hits.

He hopes Chanyeol didn’t worry too much.

“We landed here early morning and were on our way to rescue you barely an hour later. It was stupid. The most stupid thing Chanyeol has ever done.” Sehun shakes his head. “His only plan was to get you back, alive and unharmed, as we stormed a place filled with not one but two rival gangs! It was practically suicide. A lot of our men wanted to argue but we have enough respect and faith in Boss to follow him blindly.”

Baekhyun can’t believe Chanyeol would put his men and his own position at risk to save him. He’s fully capable of saving himself, he doesn’t need Chanyeol acting reckless for him.

“You should’ve stopped him…”

The younger laughs. “You know him better than anyone, do you really think anything could’ve stopped him? He would’ve burned down the whole country, killed everyone with his bare hands if it meant he could save you.”

Baekhyun has no response other than the thought that this is exactly how he feels for Chanyeol. He would go to the ends of the world, he would give up his own life, as long as his lover is alive and happy.

He knows Chanyeol loves him, and he knows that he loves the taller too. But he’s never allowed himself to think too much about it. There’s always been the rivalry of their gangs at the back of his mind. There’s always been the thought that Baekhyun wants to be a strong, independent person.

And so he never lets himself wonder just how deep their feelings are.

Previous days’ events have shaken him up though. Baekhyun had a choice when there was a gun in his hand and Baekho was about to kill Chanyeol. He realizes now that it doesn't matter who it was. If the person was, in any shape or form, about to hurt Chanyeol, Baekhyun was going to kill them.

This makes him realize just how deep he’s into this. Their sexual scenes are one thing. Baekhyun knows he’s fully dependent on Chanyeol for that, the latter leads everything completely.

But this? Baekhyun wants to love and protect and cherish. He wants to make sure Chanyeol is always safe.

Before he can say anything, the door slams open and there stands his lover, slightly out of breath.

In the two years that Baekhyun has known him, he’s never seen Chanyeol like that. The mafioso leader is always composed, his appearance pristine. But now he stands at the door, clothes wrinkled, silver hair a mess and dark circles under his eyes.

And yet, to Baekhyun’s eyes, he’s the most beautiful man in this world.

“Yeol…” The smaller doesn’t purposefully make his voice needy but it just comes out that way.

Chanyeol is beside him in a flash, hands cupping his cheeks, eyes wide and concerned. “Hey.”

Baekhyun puts his own hands on top of Chanyeol’s. It feels so good to be able to breathe the same air. “Hey yourself.”

Xx

Baekhyun runs his eyes all over the older’s face. He sees the remnants of an already fading bruise on Chanyeol’s cheek and raises his hand that’s not connected to the IV to trace it with gentle fingers. “You okay?”

Chanyeol chuckles. “Me? Are you okay?”

“I’m great now that you’re here.” Usually, he wouldn’t say such things but right now, after what they’ve been through, he’s feeling too vulnerable.

“Okay,” Sehun abruptly stands and claps his hands once. “I’ve seen enough. I’ll be downstairs if you need me, Boss.”

Chanyeol nods in response, his eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s. But then they drop to the latter’s neck and a frown settles on his tired face. It’s only after Sehun leaves that the smaller pulls back.

“Don’t stare. I’m sure I look ugly.” His tone is whiny, lips pulled down in a pout.

Chanyeol leans in and kisses the small pucker. It lasts only a second, he pulls away too quickly. Baekhyun whines a little louder, the last time they kissed was before the mafioso left for China a few weeks ago.

“You don’t look ugly. You’re not capable of looking ugly.”

Baekhyun doesn’t really hear him; he sits up straighter instead and tries to steal a kiss. Hopefully a longer one. The brush of their lips is soft at first, Chanyeol delicately holding the younger’s face in his hands. It goes on like that for a while; lips pressed together, moving only slightly.

But Baekhyun has been starved. He’s never gone this long without Chanyeol’s touch. He tries to deepen the kiss as he raises himself up on his knees- and accidently pulls on the IV stand.

His soft whine and the sound of the metal stand hitting the ground have Chanyeol pulling back immediately, eyes going wide. Baekhyun winces; the sting of the needle inside his skin being abruptly pulled is quite painful.

Chanyeol stands with a curse and fixes the drip back on the stand after making sure it’s upright again. He then checks on the younger’s hand and makes him lie down.

“I’m fine,” Baekhyun just wants to kiss some more.

The taller sits down on the edge of the bed and pets the younger’s hair softly. “I called Yixing before coming here. He’s gonna check up on you and make sure everything is okay.”

“I feel fine, Chanyeol.” Well, almost fine. His leg is throbbing and his throat itches a little bit but that’s about it.

“Even if you feel ‘fine’, I’m still gonna have Yixing look you over.” His hand slowly drops and cups the younger’s cheek, thumb resting on Baekhyun’s lower lip. “He’ll be here soon. Everyone downstairs needs his assistance right now so he’s quite busy. We’re at his house by the way.”

“Which reminds me, why are you here?”

Chanyeol looks surprised, and a little hurt? “You don’t want me here?”

“What? No! I mean yes, of course I want you here!” Baekhyun tries to sit up but the taller gently pushes him back down. “I just meant- well, Sehun told me to not expect you for another few hours. He said you’re too busy doing damage control.”

The thumb resting against his lip presses a little harder. “Did you really think I wouldn’t rush here the moment I found out you were awake? These past two days have been the worst days of my life.”

Baekhyun looks away. “I’m sorry I caused you so much trouble.”

“Eyes on me.” The command is clear, voice authoritative.

The smaller obeys instantly, warmth rushing in. With their eyes locked, Chanyeol leans in a little closer.

“When Junmyeon called to inform me of your kidnapping, I was… I- I can’t even describe how I felt. Disbelief, worry, fury; I was a mess. I was so mad; I wanted to kill that fucker with my own hands.”

Baekho.

“I killed him.” Baekhyun whispers.

“You were so brave, love. So brave.”

“Chan…” His eyes are a little watery. “Is it bad that I don’t regret it even a little bit? I mean, I hated him, I’ve hated him my entire life but he was still my dad. Killing your own family… doesn’t that make me just like him?”

“Baek-”

“I don’t regret it though. He tried to kill me, fine; I still would have been able to forgive him for that. But then he tried to kill you. I… I didn’t even feel a tiny bit conflicted before I fired that bullet. What kind of a son does that make me?”

Chanyeol shifts a little so that he’s completely facing the younger and uses both of his hands to cup his cheeks. “You aren’t obligated to be a good son when that man was anything but a father to you. You did the right thing and I’m so proud of you.” He plants a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. “I want you to stop thinking about him, he doesn’t deserve it.”

Baekhyun knows Chanyeol is right.

But he also knows it’ll take him time to get over what he did.

A few sharp knocks on the door save him from answering and they both turn to look at Yixing entering the room. Baekhyun has never met Chanyeol’s gang’s doctor before but he’s heard a lot about him.

“Hello, Baekhyun!” The man greets warmly before turning to his boss. “You. I think I told you to get some sleep, Chanyeol.”

His tone is fond yet exasperated, as if he’s already had this conversation before.

“I’m fine, Xing.” Chanyeol gets up from where he’s sitting to give the doctor access to Baekhyun. “Can you please look him over and make sure it’s all good?”

Yixing sighs but doesn’t argue further. He places his bag on the floor before he sits down on the place Chanyeol just vacated.

“So, Baekhyun. How do you feel?” His voice is warm as he bends down to take out a stethoscope from his bag. “Can you describe where and how it hurts?”

Baekhyun glances at Chanyeol before turning to the doctor. “Uh, it doesn’t hurt that bad…”

Yixing sighs again. “Do you want me to kick him out of the room?”

“Hey!” Chanyeol protests at the same time as Baekhyun mumbles a ‘no’.

“Then don’t mind him and tell me how you feel.” Yixing plugs the eartips in and places the diaphragm of the stethoscope against Baekhyun’s chest. “Take a deep breath for me.”

The smaller does as instructed and follows several more breathing exercises before the doctor is satisfied and puts his tool away.

“Well, my entire body is a little sore,” Baekhyun starts, “Throat hurts a bit too. And my leg is throbbing but mostly it’s just numb.”

Yixing hums as he presses expert fingers around Baekhyun’s neck. “Does it hurt when I do this?”

“A little.”

“You were fortunate to have stopped your opponent when you did, Baekhyun. There’s no lasting damage to your neck but it’s probably going to hurt for a while.” He pulls on the comforter on top of the smaller. “Let me see your leg.”

Baekhyun pulls the heavy comforter off to see his bandaged leg. He tries to move it but feels no response from his limb.

Yixing probably senses him starting to panic and places a reassuring hand on the wrapped up leg. “Hey, that’s normal. There was a bullet lodged inside and I had to perform a surgery on you. You’re on some heavy medication so that’s why you can’t move your leg at the moment. This will probably take about two weeks to heal but with appropriate exercises and medicine, it’ll be as good as new. I promise.”

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol for reassurance. Worry is written over his face before he smiles and nods at his lover. “I trust Yixing. You’ll be okay, love.”

The doctor turns sharply to look at the Mafioso leader, his eyes wide. This is probably the first time Chanyeol has used that nickname in front of someone else.

The taller pretends not to notice the stare and keeps his eyes locked on Baekhyun.

Yixing shakes his head and turns back to his patient. “Anyway. I’m sure you’re hungry. I already had some soup prepared for you. Do you have any questions?”

Baekhyun nods. “Can I please take a shower? I feel dirty.”

Even though someone (Chanyeol) has already changed him into clean clothes while he was asleep, he can still feel the dirt and blood sticking to him.

Yixing smiles. “Of course. But you’ll need assistance; you can’t get the bandage wet.” He glances at the watch on his wrist. “I can spare half an hour so let’s hurry.”

“That’s not necessary,” Chanyeol interrupts. “I’ll do it.”

The doctor turns to his boss, half amused, half worried. “Chanyeol, you still have business to tend to. Not to mention you haven’t slept in two days! I think you should take a nap and I’ll help Baekhyun.”

“No.” It’s a command this time. “I’ll take care of him. They need you downstairs anyway.”

Yixing sighs- it’s becoming a habit in the presence of these two- and proceeds to lock the drip and detach the tube from the cannula on Baekhyun’s hand. He puts on a fresh bandage on top of it before packing his bag and getting up. “Alright then. Make sure he doesn’t put weight on his leg and that the bandage doesn’t get wet.”

Chanyeol walks to the bed once the doctor leaves. “I’m gonna carry you to the bathroom, don’t argue.”

He wasn’t going to but he stays quiet as the taller sneaks one arm under his shoulders and the other one under his knees, effortlessly picking him up. The bathroom door is just on their right and Chanyeol walks the short distance with a gentle but tight hold on Baekhyun.

Once inside he helps the smaller sit on the counter beside the wash basin and then proceeds to take off his clothes. The younger avoids the mirror; he doesn’t want to see his face covered in bruises right now.

The loose shirt and shorts come off easily and there’s a completely naked Baekhyun in under a minute. Nudity is nothing new for them and although it makes the smaller a little breathless to have Chanyeol’s hands on his naked skin, the pain and numbness in his body are too much to feel aroused right now.

“Let’s get your body cleaned before we get to the hair.” Chanyeol looks around and finds spare towels in a cabinet located to their left and grabs a few. He turns the faucet on and wets one of them before bringing it to Baekyun’s torso.

With soft, gentle movements, he begins to clean off the dirt and sweat. “I tried to clean you up earlier, after you were out of the surgery and I had to dress you.” He thoroughly cleans Baekhyun’s chest and his hard abs and then moves to the younger’s right arm.

“Chanyeol,”

The taller hums as he continues on to the other arm.

“Father… he knew about us. That’s why he had me kidnapped.”

Chanyeol pauses to look at his lover and nods. “I suspected as much. He was going to find out eventually, I just hoped that whenever that happened I’d be with you.”

Silence falls on them as the older resumes his cleaning, he’s now moved onto the smaller’s legs and is extra careful with the injured limb. Meanwhile Baekhyun has his mind occupied by the events of the past days.

“Yeol,” He sounds unsure. “I’m still confused about what happened. Things don’t add up.”

Chanyeol doesn’t respond immediately, he’s kneeling on the floor, gentle fingers holding onto Baekhyun’s foot while he cleans the leg. It’s only after he’s finished and stands back up that he looks at his lover.

“I wish you’d stop stressing over this right now. We’ll talk about this after you’ve eaten and slept.” He picks up the younger again, carries him to the empty bathtub and gently puts him down.

“Why’d you keep telling me to stay away from the Chinese? Clearly they had formed an alliance with my father but I don’t understand why you were so adamant on me staying away?” Baekhyun is not so patient though. They have time now, they can talk now. “It can’t be because Father knew about us; you didn’t know that he knew. What danger could the Chinese be for me when they were partners with my own father?”

Chanyeol avoids his eyes as he grabs the detachable showerhead from the wall next to the tub. Using a strong grip, he forces Baekhyun to relax back in the bathtub so that his head is leaning out and moves on to wet his hair with the shower, making sure that the water falls and collects on the marble floor and doesn’t enter the tub.

Baekhyun knows that the taller is hiding something.

“Who is Kim Minseok?”

Chanyeol stops.

“Well, better put; who was Kim Minseok? I killed him.”

The Mafioso leader gets up and is back a moment later with a shampoo bottle in his hand. He squirts out a good amount in his palm and starts lathering up Baekhyun’s hair.

“He was the second in command of Zuqei.” He finally responds.

The fingers in his hair are soothing and Baekhyun just wants to close his eyes and rest. Not yet though. “How did he know me? He said some pretty weird things too. Did you know that he was the one who found out about us initially? He was the one who told father.”

“I… I’m not sure, love.”

Baekhyun stays quiet then. He waits until Chanyeol finishes washing his hair. After the taller is done and has put the shower head back in its place, the younger sits up and turns around inside the bathtub.

With his eyes locked onto Chanyeol’s he leans up a little. “You do know that I can tell when you’re lying, right?”

The taller looks away. “I’ll tell you everything. But later, okay?”

Baekhyun uses a hand to cup Chanyeol’s cheek and force him to look back. “I want to know right now, Yeol. Kim Minseok sneaked into my house and had his men fight me and then kidnap me. And later, he tried to kill me.” He runs soft fingertips over his bruised neck. “He tried to strangle me to death, Chan. I want to know what caused so much hate.”

Chanyeol takes his time to respond.

“Kim Minseok was Baekho’s son.”

xx

Silence falls on them like a heavy blanket.

“Is this a joke?” Baekhyun pulls away from his lover, confused and a little worried. “Father only had two children. Me and Baekbeom. My brother died, you know this. Father killed him when he tried to run away with his family to live a normal life. Baekho didn’t have any other kids. It’s been only me for years now.”

Baekhyun was ten when Baekbeom got married secretly. He had a sweet little girl next year, she was Baekhyun’s precious little princess. Their father didn’t know about his eldest son’s family. Soyul was three years old when he found out.

Baekbeom tried to run away with them but Baekho’s men caught him.

He managed to hide his wife and daughter before getting caught. Up to this day, no one knows where they are, whether they are dead or alive.

Baekhyun at thirteen had to witness his brother’s murder with his own eyes. Men twice his size held him back while he cried and screamed. He would never forget the look on his father’s face as he put a bullet through his eldest son’s head and forced his younger one to watch.

“This is a lesson for you, Baekhyun.” He had said. “So you’ll know what happens if you betray me.”

Baekhyun had never been fond of his father but after that incident, he started to despise the man.

“Baekho had an affair with a Chinese woman when your older brother was a toddler. He had recently taken over as the leader of the Black Sea. Your grandfather was alive but he had decided to step down from his position.”

Baekhyun has no words. He can just sit there and listen while water drips from his hair.

“Baekho was in a tight position at that time since Byun Sr. still had a lot of power and people’s loyalty at his side. In addition to that, all of the gangs in our area were at war with the Chinese. If word got out about his mistress, he would have lost his position.”

“And Minseok?”

“Well, I’m not too sure when he was born exactly as I’ve found multiple accounts of it. He has had a lot of fake identities. But I’ve analyzed the timeline of events and he was definitely older than you.” Chanyeol stands to grab a fresh towel and kneels in front of the bathtub again. He leans forward to start drying Baekhyun’s hair but the younger stops him with a hand.

“How… how do you know all of this?” Baekhyun is still very much confused.

“I’ve been looking into Baekho’s past for a few years. At first it was because of our rivalry. I only ever got small pieces of information from here and there since I wasn’t actively looking for it. It wasn’t until Kim Minseok made an appearance that I realized I was digging up the wrong place.”

Baekhyun feels a little breathless. Just how long has he been kept in the dark?

“When did you find out about Minseok?”

“Even before Zuqei threatened my gang and stole our shipments, Kim Minseok was following me. He was good at his job, truly one of the best I’ve seen, but nothing escapes Jongin’s eye. It was a game of cat and mouse between those two. Jongin took it upon himself to figure out what Minseok was after.”

Chanyeol makes another move to put the towel on the smaller’s wet hair and this time Baekhyun lets him. Chanyeol doesn’t talk as he thoroughly dries the younger’s hair and Baekhyun uses this time to arrange his thoughts.

He’s suffocating. There are too many things to think about, too many questions to answer. Minseok, the man who tried to kill him and the man who Baekhyun killed at the end, was his half-brother.

Baekhyun had been feeling rather smug for being the one who got to kill that fucker, but now? Now he’s a little conflicted.

He suddenly feels impatient, doesn’t want to wait a moment longer to hear everything so he grabs onto the towel and pulls it off. Chanyeol’s surprised face is the first thing he sees.

“And then? What did Jongin find?”

The mafioso leader sighs. “Nothing at first. Well, he did find out that Minseok was the second in command and the only thing we suspected at that time was that the Chinese were up to something. It was actually a coincidence that Jongin heard your name being mentioned.”

“When was this?”

“Ah, about three months ago?” Chanyeol stands, puts the towel away and crouches a little to pick Baekhyun up. He places him back on the counter before stepping back and taking off his own shirt.

Baekhyun gets distracted for all of 2 seconds at the sudden display of skin. He forces his eyes to move away before Chanyeol notices.

“There aren’t any clothes here you can wear right now. I’ll send someone in a while; meanwhile you can just wear this.” He holds out the shirt he just took off and then helps Baekhyun put it on.

Baekhyun wants to point out that Yixing must have a lot of spare shirts but he knows Chanyeol doesn’t like him wearing anyone else’s clothes.

“It messes up your natural scent,” He would say, “Also; I only like to smell myself on you.”

The shirt dwarfs him and it smells like Chanyeol; Baekhyun already feels better. But then he remembers their conversation and he’s on edge again.

“So what did Jongin hear about me?”

The taller doesn’t respond immediately. Instead, he picks Baekhyun up again and starts walking to the door. Once they’re back in the room and Chanyeol gently lays the smaller on the bed, Baekhyun repeats his question.

“I promise to talk if you promise to give me one minute to get you some soup.”

“Text Sehun, he’ll bring it.”

Their stare goes on for a minute before Chanyeol sighs and gives up. “Alright then.” He takes out his phone from the pocket of his pants and sends a quick text to Sehun.

Baekhyun’s eyes drop down to the muscled torso of his lover but he reins back his emotions and asks again. “So? What did Jongin hear about me?”

“Jongin wasn’t following Minseok that day. He happened to run into him at a club and sat down on the table next to his out of curiosity. That fucker was talking about you, saying how much he hated you, that you were an entitled… person, how he couldn’t wait to kill you.”

His half-brother harbored so much hate for Baekhyun. The younger isn’t hurt, he didn’t know the other guy, didn’t have any feelings associated with him to hurt much. He’s really curious though.

“And so Jongin went to you.”

“Yes. It was very suspicious how Minseok kept following me and then said those things about you. I was confused as well. As far as I knew, you had never met the guy so why did he despise you so much…”

“You looked into him, looked into his connection with me.”

Chanyeol nods. “I did. The first thing I found was that he had too many fake identities. And later, when we found his real identity, that he had dual nationality; Chinese and Korean.”

All the gaps are filling now and Baekhyun can finally see the bigger picture in his head. “You also found out about his family then?”

“Not immediately. His papers only had his mother’s name, Kim Minji. There was no information about the father other than the fact that he was dead. Imagine my surprise when I ran a search through Minji’s name and Baekho turned up.” Chanyeol looks away, deep in thought. “Byun hid Minseok until he turned old enough to start questioning. He was recruited by Zuqei when he was around twelve or thirteen, after he killed the people who murdered his mother. He trained and worked hard to earn his position, I’m not sure if he was in contact with his father this entire time but the alliance between the two gangs was definitely his doing.”

Chanyeol turns to look at the smaller who has his head down. The silence drags on, doing nothing to help the already sour mood.

“I still don’t get why he hated me so much. It would make sense if he hated father since he was the one who kept him hidden.” He still remembers the fire in Minseok’s eyes. There was some deep rooted hatred he had for Baekhyun.

“Well, there’s the obvious reason first. You are younger than him; you’re both Baekho’s sons. He should be the heir but he can’t be because he’s not a Byun. But I agree that it’s not a strong enough reason. I… I’m not sure but I have a theory.”

“Go on.”

“I mentioned his mother was murdered right? Those men were from Baekho’s gang. Which means he sent them.”

“But he didn’t hate Father, did he?”

“He didn’t.” Chanyeol nods. “I could be wrong but I think Byun might have told him that you sent those men. This would all make sense then.”

“But I must have been a kid when that incident happened.”

“You were maybe ten or eleven. Also, all the more for him to think you are ‘entitled’.”

That makes sense.

It gets quiet for a minute before Baekhyun lets out a short, humorless laugh. “Wow, I didn’t just kill one but two family members in a single night.”

“Love-”

“Yeol…” He looks up with a small frown. “Why… why didn’t you tell me?”

Chanyeol doesn’t respond.

“When you kept telling me to stay away from the Chinese, did you know all of this?”

“Yes.”

There’s a knock on the door before Sehun comes in, balancing a tray in one hand.

“Here is your soup, my lord.” He walks inside and places the tray on the bedside table. “Is there anything more you require of your humble servant?”

There’s a playful glare on his face that slips as soon as he notices the mood in the room. No one reacts to his joke and the couple on the bed sits with evident tension heavy on their shoulders.

“Ah…okay. I think it’s time for me to leave again.” He doesn’t get a reply other than a small nod from his boss after which he quickly escapes the room.

Chanyeol picks the tray to carefully place it in front of the smaller and moves on to feed him as well.

“I’m not hungry.” Not true but he isn’t in the mood to eat right now.

“I’m not going to talk unless you eat, Baekhyun. There is no room for argument here.”

“Well, I can eat myself.” Baekhyun retorts but makes no move to take the spoon.

“I know.” The taller blows on the hot liquid before bringing it to Baekhyun’s lips who sips it with a frown.

Baekhyun wants to talk but he also needs food to have the energy to talk. They sit in silence as the Mafioso leader feeds his frowning lover, the awkward atmosphere being a completely new thing for them.

Not being able to take it anymore, Baekhyun stops halfway through and gently pushes the tray aside. “I’m full. Let’s talk now.”

Chanyeol sighs.

“I didn’t tell you about Minseok because I wanted to keep you safe.”

Silence. And then;

“That’s a big load of bullshit.”

Chanyeol looks like he was expecting this reaction. “Baekhyun, I wanted to keep you safe-”

“You don’t think I’m capable of keeping myself safe?”

“That’s not what I said.”

“But that’s what you’re thinking, isn’t it?”

“Don’t twist my words, Baekhyun. You know I don’t believe that.”

But Baekhyun doesn’t want to listen. He’s been holding back all these emotions and now the dam has finally broken. He’s hurt, he’s angry.

Angry at his father, angry at Minseok, angry at Chanyeol. Hurt because the person he loves the most in the world likes to keep him in the dark under the pretense of wanting to keep him safe. He doesn’t think Baekhyun is strong enough.

And honestly, this lack of trust is what hurts the most.

“Did you also come to ‘save’ me from big, bad men who kidnapped me? Did you think that I would be sitting there, waiting for you to rescue me like I was some fucking damsel in distress?” He knows he’s being unfair but he’s too angry right now to think rationally.

“I killed my own father because he was about to shoot you. I killed the brother I didn’t even know I had so I could go and help you! And you don’t even respect my capabilities? You think of me as-”

“Baekhyun, stop.”

“Is it because I bottom for you? Is that it? It’s because I submit to you and you think I’m some weak little bitch who needs saving-”

“You know I don’t think that. You’re angry right now and I get that but you need to stop talking, love”

“You should’ve told me.” The tears that collect in his eyes are unexpected and unwanted. The last thing he needs right now is to come off as weak. “When you found out about Minseok. If you thought of me as an equal, you would’ve told me…”

Chanyeol closes his eyes, his whole body is tense. “Baby…”

“Please leave,” He’s so close to letting the tears fall. “I want to sleep.”

The taller opens his eyes to look at his trembling lover. “Okay, I… I’ll leave.” He stands up and grabs the tray with the unfinished soup. He wants to lean down and kiss the smaller but he’s afraid of being rejected. He leaves with one last look.

A sob escapes Baekhyun the moment door closes behind Chanyeol. He lies down on his side and brings his knees to his chest. His injured leg protests but he ignores it, tears streaming down his face as he stares at the empty wall.

The last thought Baekhyun has before slipping into the dreamland is how Chanyeol didn’t even try to kiss him before he left.

xx

It’s been two weeks since they’ve had a proper conversation.

They’ve spoken a few sentences here and there, Chanyeol asking him about his health, if he’s eaten yet, if there’s anything he needs.

It feels weird not to talk, feels weird to be in the same room and not touch, kiss or speak. Baekhyun has always dreamed of sharing a house with Chanyeol but now that it’s finally happening… this was not what he had envisioned.

They moved into the Park Mansion two days after Baekhyun woke up in Yixing’s house. Once they arrived, the younger was surprised to find that everything had been arranged for him. His clothes and his belongings were all there in the master bedroom, alongside Chanyeol’s.

Looking at their twin toothbrushes in the washroom they now share, it fills him with a bittersweet feeling. This is what Baekhyun has always wanted.

But not like this.

He’s mostly been locked inside the house due to his injured leg. It’s almost healed now and he has started walking without the help of a stick and can even climb the stairs without much assistance.

Meanwhile Chanyeol has been busy bringing order to his gang.

The death of Byun Baekho and the betrayal of his own son left the black seas without a leader. Zuqei took this opportunity to take over and merge both the gangs. The past two weeks have seen a constant battle for power, which the Chinese managed to win at the end.

Their leader, Kim Jongdae, who was also Kim Minseok’s lover, is now out to take revenge. His main targets are Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

The few sentences that they’ve exchanged throughout these two weeks have also been updates on what’s been happening. Chanyeol’s made sure to let Baekhyun know whatever little information he acquires and while the latter appreciates it, he hasn’t been able to talk to Chanyeol.

They sleep in the same bed each night that Chanyeol manages to come back home. They don’t talk and the older doesn’t kiss him. They only turn their backs to each other and go to sleep after whispered goodnights.

Baekhyun only manages to fall asleep because of the meds he’s on. He always wakes up to find the bed empty and Chanyeol long gone, the silence in the room making his heart squeeze painfully in his chest.

Baekhyun hates it.

He hates the silence, the awkwardness, the lack of touching and the absence of warmth. He wants to go back to the time where Chanyeol would take him in his arms and make everything better with just the touch of his lips.

He craves his love.

“Do you want to go downstairs before I leave?” Yixing’s voice brings him out of his thoughts and he looks up to see the doctor standing at the door, ready to leave.

Baekhyun has found a great friend in Yixing and he’s spent most of the last two weeks with the older. At first it was because Yixing had to come check on him daily, help him walk around and perform some physiotherapy. Soon it became that they both liked each other’s company.

“No, I think I’m gonna lie down for a while.” It’s close to evening and he’s in his bedroom. Usually, at this time, he’d be downstairs and either Sehun or Jongin would join him for a movie and dinner.

He doesn’t feel like eating or talking to anyone right now.

Yixing leaves with a wave and Baekhyun’s left alone. The silence has become his constant companion and something that he has come to despise.

Baekhyun wants to apologize to Chanyeol. Even though he still stands by his belief that the older should’ve told him about everything, he feels guilty for speaking the way he did.

But at the same time, he doesn’t want to apologize. He doesn’t want to seem weak; he wants Chanyeol to take him seriously, to consider him an equal in their relationship and in their field of work.

What frustrates him the most in all of this is Baekhyun himself. He hates how needy he is for Chanyeol. Every day is torture for him; he craves the touch of his lover, craves the guidance, the stability that Chanyeol brings.

It’s infuriating and he just wants to lie down and cry. So that’s exactly what he does. He lies on his back, stares up at the ceiling and lets the tears fall.

Baekhyun doesn’t know how much time passes like that but he knows for sure that it’s too early to hear the familiar footsteps and the opening of the door. He only has enough time to turn his head and watch as Chanyeol steps inside.

The taller looks tired, the usual aura of confidence that surrounds him is missing and his shoulders are slightly hunched. Their eyes meet and instantly Chanyeol’s widen in concern as he rushes to Baekhyun.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” His warm hands find their way to Baekhyun’s wet cheeks and the smaller loses it.

“No.” He shakes his head as new tears form in his eyes. He is most definitely not okay.

“Love, what’s wrong?”

Baekhyun tries to stop it but the sob forces its way out of his body, a sound so painful even the younger is surprised. He somehow finds the strength to get up on his knees and slam his body into Chanyeol’s, hands going behind his back and face buried in his neck.

The familiar scent only makes it worst as his emotions become too much for him to handle and he lets it all go in his lover’s arms. Sobs rake through his small, trembling body and Baekhyun realizes that he doesn’t care anymore. He’ll apologize if he has to; he just wants his Chanyeol back.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol has his arms wrapped tightly around the smaller. “Baby, you’re scaring me.”

After getting no more than broken whimpers as response, Chanyeol lets Baekhyun cry his heart out. He holds him close as he runs a warm, comforting hand down his back but he doesn’t interrupt the crying.

It’s a good thing too because Baekhyun knows he needs to let it out. He’s been bottling up everything for the past two weeks and this is exactly what he needs.

After what seem like hours, Baekhyun finally quietens. There are no more tears left to cry and he feels exhausted.

“Love… I think we should talk.”

Slowly, Baekhyun pulls back. “Yes, I… I want to say s-some things too.”

Chanyeol puts his hands on the smaller’s face to make him look up. “Before you say anything, I want you to listen to me, can you do that?”

Baekhyun hesitates for a moment. He doesn’t want to fight anymore, he just wants to apologize and make everything right again.

“Okay.”

Chanyeol shifts on the bed to sit comfortably and urges Baekhyun to do the same until they’re both sitting cross-legged and facing each other. He takes a deep breath before looking at the smaller.

“First of all, I’m deeply and genuinely sorry for keeping such a big secret from you. The reasons I had for doing so are sincere and out of the love I feel for you and not because I think you’re weak or incapable of defending yourself.”

This is not what Baekhyun was expecting. He opens his mouth to talk but gets cut off with a finger pressing against his lips.

“Let me finish first and by the end of it, if you still can’t forgive me and wish to never speak to me again, I will do as you say.”

What? Does he not know that Baekhyun is literally incapable of leaving Chanyeol? The past two weeks of not talking have been hard to the point that it physically hurt.

He nods to affirm that he’s listening.

“Baekhyun, I… I love you. I’m in love with you. Every thought, every action, every breath I take- it’s all for you. My priority is always, always your safety, your happiness and your wellbeing. And I want to be the person who keeps you safe and makes you happy.”

The tears rush in again. This is exactly how Baekhyun feels too. He wants to be the one who protects Chanyeol and makes him happy.

“When I found out about Minseok, my first thought was to figure out the danger and eliminate it. I didn’t tell you about him because I know you, Baek. I know how your brain functions and how impulsive you can be. We had little to no info about the Chinese man at first and I know damn well what you would’ve done if I’d told you. You would’ve stormed out to find and confront the man with zero amount of planning.”

Baekhyun grudgingly admits that this is exactly what he would’ve done. He doesn’t believe in waiting around and looking for information, he wants to seize the enemy immediately and take them by surprise.

“I would’ve been able to handle him though.” He feels the need to say this; he is more than capable of initiating and winning a fight.

“I have no doubt that you would’ve. But love, that’s not the point. The only thing we knew then was that he was the second in command of the biggest gang we’ve ever been up against. Do you really think I would’ve been able to let you go and fight Kim Minseok who had thousands of men backing him up without any clue what this whole thing was about?”

It’s a valid point. Baekhyun knows he’s impulsive.

“What about later then? When you found out that he was Baekho’s son? Why didn’t you tell me then?”

“Honestly? I have no other reason than wanting to keep you safe. This mess had turned into such a big thing. I was so occupied fighting off the Chinese and your father. You were my only sanctuary. With you I could let all my worries go and… I was selfish for wanting to keep it that way.”

The thought of Chanyeol going through all of this and then putting on a smile to come meet Baekhyun… it hurts. The younger wishes he had been given the chance to comfort the mafioso leader.

“Yeol, listen to me now. I love you too. I love you more than anything in this world, more than my own happiness and safety. Do you not realize? I want to keep you safe and happy too. I want to be there for you. It works both ways. I wish you’d told me all of this before, yes I probably would’ve acted on impulse and done something stupid but at least we’d be dealing with it together. Do you get what I’m saying?”

Chanyeol moves his hands to grab onto Baekhyun’s. “I do now. After that night when you told me to leave you alone… I couldn’t sleep. I just kept thinking of what you said and I realized how wrong and unfair I was. I understand now, Baek. And I’m so sorry for doing what I did.”

“I… I forgive you.” Baekhyun leans in a little. “And I’m sorry too, for speaking the way I did. I just… I don’t want you to think of me as weak or, I don’t know, less?”

Chanyeol’s hands move to cup the smaller’s face. “Listen, love. I don’t think of you that way, get this in your head; I don’t. You’re the strongest person I’ve met, physically and emotionally. You’ve been through so much shit with your father and have still grown up to be the person you are, so beautiful and brave. I know for a fact that you can take me down in a fight. You singlehandedly managed to defeat all those men back when you were taken. You killed Baekho and Minseok and if it wasn’t for you, we might not have gotten out of there alive. Don’t you dare believe for even a second that I think of you as lesser than me.”

This is exactly what Baekhyun needs to hear. He’s always been an independent person, always fought for himself. The addition of Chanyeol in his life had made him rethink things. But he’s still that same person.

“But you… you rush in to save me like you think I need saving or that I can’t do it myself.”

“Baby, don’t you get it? You were in danger and yes you’re fully capable of defending yourself but. I love you, Baek. I would rush to the end of the world to get to you because I love you. My first thought isn’t that you can’t do it yourself. My first thought is that my Baekhyun might be in danger and it physically hurts me to not know if you’re safe.”

Baekhyun never thought of it that way.

“Tell me Baek, if you were to find out that Jongdae and his men were about to attack me, what would you do?”

It’s obvious what he would do.

“I’ll go and kill all of them.”

“And do you think that I can’t do that myself? That I’m weak and need help?”

“No…”

“Then why would you go and kill them?”

“Because I love you.”

“Exactly.”

Oh.

Chanyeol lets him process this in silence, his hands moving down to grab at Baekhyun’s wrists.

Chanyeol loves him. He loves Chanyeol. They’ll protect and cherish each other because that’s what love does to you.

It’s as simple as that.

“Also,” Chanyeol’s voice is softer now. “Please never believe that I think any less of you because you’re submissive in bed. I love it, baby. I love how we work. But,”

The taller pulls at his wrist till Baekhyun falls on his lap, faces close and noses bumping. “What we do in the bedroom does not reflect what we do or how we act outside of it. I might guide you and lead you in our scenes but we’re still equals and I would never misinterpret that.”

Baekhyun feels guilty for all the accusations he spewed out that night. Chanyeol is a lovely, understanding partner and the younger was unfair in judging him so quickly.

“I’m sorry, Yeol. I understand now.”

“Good, because I’m so tired, baby. I just want to rest in your arms.”

Baekhyun brings his hands to the back of Chanyeol’s head and leans in to leave a soft peck at the corner of his lips. “I hated the past two weeks. I hated you ignoring me.”

Chanyeol’s eyes go mockingly wide. “Wait wait. Me ignoring you? You were ignoring me!”

What?

“Was not! You’d spend your entire day outside and then leave first thing in the morning!”

“Only because you won’t talk to me when I’m here! You turn your back and go to sleep. I felt so alone...”

“What are you saying? I was the one who was alone while you were out there doing god knows what!”

Chanyeol laughs. “That is not true. I always made sure Yixing, Sehun or Jongin were here with you.”

That’s true but…

“They aren’t you!” His hands fist in Chanyeol’s soft hair. “You wouldn’t even touch me or kiss me! I thought you didn’t want me anymore.”

“That’s the most stupid thing I’ve heard, Baek.” The taller frowns. “I didn’t touch you or try to initiate anything because you were injured. I didn’t want to make it worse!”

Baekhyun laughs. Stupid. They’re both stupid.

“Well, I’d like you to know that I’m perfectly okay now.” He presses his ass down on Chanyeol’s crotch. “One hundred percent healed, confirmed by Yixing himself.”

Chanyeol’s hands sneak inside the smaller’s shirt and grip at his waist. “Is that so?”

The younger slowly starts to roll his hips; he can feel Chanyeol starting to harden underneath him. With the older being in China at first and then all of the mess that happened later, it’s been way too long since they’ve made love.

Ideally, they should talk some more and get any misunderstandings out of the way. But Baekhyun knows they’ll have time for that later. Right now, he just wants to be fucked.

“Yeol,” He leans in impossibly close. “Wanna feel you inside me… please.”

Chanyeol doesn’t respond. Instead, he crashes their lips together.

Warmth spreads through his body as Baekhyun moans into the kiss. Just the feeling of Chanyeol’s lips on his own after so fucking long… it’s exhilarating.

The older’s hands move down to splay themselves on Baekhyun’s ass and squeeze the flesh in his fingers. The smaller whimpers and pushes down harder. His own hands grip at Chanyeol’s biceps, delicate fingers standing out in contrast with the strong muscles.

Baekhyun loves how big Chanyeol is, how strong he is. He loves it when the taller hovers over him, his huge body completely dwarfing the smaller. Baekhyun loves the sight of Chanyeol’s arms bulging as he holds himself up and mercilessly pounds into the smaller.

The sharp sting of a slap against his left butt cheek pulls Baekhyun out of his hazy thoughts. “Baekhyun, did I tell you to move?” Chanyeol’s hands grip tighter to stop the movement of his hips.

The smaller is breathless.

“N-no… daddy.”

It feels liberating to let all the control go. To have Chanyeol take the reins and guide him however he wants.

“Get up and strip.”

Baekhyun can’t move fast enough.

He’s off the bed in two seconds, hands going the hem of his shirt to pull it off and the pants following a few moments later. Good thing he didn’t bother with underwear today.

In half a minute he stands before Chanyeol, completely bare of clothes.

The mafioso leader shuffles back on the bed to clear space. “All fours. Now.”

Baekhyun is quick to obey, no questions asked. He gets on his hands and knees, head facing the headboard and ass in the air. He hears Chanyeol moving around before the sound of the drawer opening fills the room. Baekhyun feels the taller move back towards him and he shakes in anticipation.

A hand lands on his upper back and slowly travels down. A second later, soft lips trace the same burning path. “I wish you could see how beautiful you look right now. Wish you could feel how my heart is close to stopping just at the sight of your presenting yourself like that.” The hand stops at his lower back, lips softly pressing at the dip. “All mine to touch… all mine to kiss.”

“Yours… all yours.” Baekhyun whimpers when he feels Chanyeol’s tongue lick at the skin before softly nipping at it with his teeth.

“I want to worship every inch of your skin,” His hand travels further down to stop at the smaller’s ass. He presses a kiss on one cheek, then the other. “And I will, later. Right now, I just want to reconcile with that pussy I’ve been deprived of for so long.”

Every word that comes out of Chanyeol’s mouth leaves Baekhyun squirming. His cock is rock hard, hole clenching around nothing. The smaller just wants Chanyeol to fill it up.

Chanyeol shifts on the bed until he’s right behind Baekhyun, both of his hands placing themselves on his ass. He doesn’t wait a moment to part those full cheeks.

Baekhyun feels cold air hit his bare hole the same moment he hears Chanyeol’s loud groan. His thumb traces the rim. “Love, you’ve got the prettiest pussy in the world, I’m not even kidding.” The digit dips in a little and Baekhyun moans at the sensation. “It’s so pretty, so pink. I could look at it all day and never get tired of it.”

“Yeol…”

“Yes, baby?”

“Will you… will you please kiss it? You haven’t kissed it in so long…”

He hears the smile in Chanyeol’s voice. “Kiss what, Baek?”

Baekhyun flushes all over and hides his face in the pillow. “My… my pussy… please.”

“Anything you want, love.”

That’s all the warning he gets before there’s a tongue circling his rim. Baekhyun cries out at the wet feeling, subconsciously pushing his ass back for more.

And more he gets.

One of Chanyeol’s various talents includes eating Baekhyun out. He does it with a passion, does it as if it’s his favorite thing in the world. Which is probably not far from the truth.

The smaller can only whimper and cry as Chanyeol thrusts his tongue inside his hole and licks up the walls. His fingers hold open Baekhyun’s cheeks as the older pushes his face in, teeth nipping at the rim before he starts sucking on it, extracting out lewd sounds from the man beneath him.

Baekhyun arches his back as shocks of pleasure run through his body, limbs shaking and breathing labored. “Yeol… more please…”

Chanyeol doesn’t stop. He kisses, licks and bites until Baekhyun is delirious, mouth open as continuous moans drip from those sinful lips. Only when the smaller’s upper body falls to the mattress does Chanyeol stop.

“Love, do you want to come?”

It takes Baekhyun a few seconds to comprehend the words and form a response.

“Want… want your cock first…”

Chanyeol chuckles. “Baby is so needy.”

Baekhyun whines. “Yeol…”

“Alright alright,” There’s the sound of shuffling as the mattress dips before the loud pop of lube bottle opening fills the room.

The younger pushes his ass out, eager to have something inside of him. Lubed up fingers tease around his rim before he starts whining again and Chanyeol finally pushes one inside.

Baekhyun pushes his face into the pillow and moans. Chanyeol’s fingers are thicker and bigger than his own and he’d almost forgotten how good they felt inside of him. Not even Baekhyun’s toys can compare to the feeling Chanyeol’s single digit can bring.

The mafioso leader rubs the inside of Baekhyun’s pussy and hooks his finger slightly resulting in a loud moan from the smaller. His sounds muffled by the pillow.

Chanyeol pushes in another finger at the same time as he lands a loud slap against one ass cheek. “Don’t hide your sounds.”

That’s all the incentive Baekhyun needs to pull his face out of the pillow and roll his hips, trying to ride the fingers. Chanyeol alternates between scissoring the digits and thrusting them in shallow strokes. He changes the angle slightly to find Baekhyun’s prostate, the smaller throwing his head back as his back arches in a perfect curve.

With the addition of a third finger, Chanyeol jabs at the prostate continuously, leaving Baekhyun to squirm and cry. He’s nearing his orgasm too quickly. “Yeol…”

Chanyeol pulls his fingers out, grabs onto Baekhyun’s hips and manhandles him expertly to have him on his back. The smaller’s legs fall open on their own, eager to have Chanyeol between them.

He ends up whining when he sees that the older is still fully clothed. “Why are you wearing clothes?”

Chanyeol laughs at his pouting lover and shuffles off of the bed. He makes quick work of his clothes, Baekhyun’s eyes fixed on the scene.

He lets out a dreamy sigh; he’s missed looking at Chanyeol’s perfectly sculpted body.

The older is naked in a minute and climbs back on the bed to take his rightful place between Baekhyun’s legs. He reaches for the lube and pours out a generous amount on his palm before bringing it to his hard on.

Baekhyun holds his legs open with his hands, presenting his hole for the taking. Chanyeol groans at the sight as he pumps his cock then brings it to align the cockhead with the lubed up entrance.

With one long stroke, he pushes it all in.

Baekhyun’s eyes squint close at the initial sting, lips parting to let out a moan. He tries to take deep breaths as the fullness overwhelms him, he hasn’t been this full in so long. No amount of dildos or vibrators can even come close to Chanyeol’s long and thick cock.

“Move… please…”

With an animalistic groan Chanyeol pulls his cock all the way out and snaps his hips in a hard thrust. He builds up a fast pace immediately, hands going to tug at Baekhyun’s nipples while his shaft moves in and out of the smaller’s hole.

The drag of Chanyeol’s cock against Baekhyun’s tight walls, every bump causing some delicious friction, it has the smaller trembling.

He pushes his head upwards, blindly searching for his lover’s lips. Chanyeol leans in to meet him halfway, the kiss contrastingly soft compared to the way his hips are snapping against Baekhyun’s ass.

The younger wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s waist as the latter takes his hands in his own, pinning them above Baekhyun’s head.

“Yeol,” Baekhyun whispers between kisses. “I… I love you so much, Chanyeol.”

The tears come so unexpectedly.

Two weeks of being with Chanyeol but at the same time away from him have hit Baekhyun hard. He loves this man with all of his heart.

Chanyeol’s pace slows down as he leisurely rolls his hips; the movement of his shaft rubbing against Baekhyun’s walls is incredibly satisfying.

“And I love you,” The older whispers onto Baekhyun’s parted lips. “More than anything in this world.”

Chanyeol changes the angle of his hips and gives a hard stroke, immediately finding Baekhyun’s prostate. The latter is a crying mess as Chanyeol starts pounding into him, every thrust ending with his cockhead slamming against Baekhyun’s sweet spot.

“C-close…”

Chanyeol’s goes impossibly faster. One of his hands travels down to grab the poor, neglected cock of the smaller and starts stroking it in rhythm with his hard thrusts.

“Come for me, love.”

As if on autopilot, his body immediately obeys.

Baekhyun screams as he comes, his pussy clenching hard while spurts of cum jet out from his cock. Chanyeol doesn’t slow down and milks the orgasm out of him till the boy is crying and there’s no cum left.

Chanyeol pulls out, manhandles Baekhyun till he’s on all fours and slams his cock right back in his gaping hole. The smaller has no strength left; he simply slumps into the mattress and lets his lover pound into him to chase his own pleasure.

It takes Chanyeol four more thrusts to finally reach his peak. With a groan he fills up the smaller, the feeling of warm cum making Baekhyun moan out loud.

Chanyeol manages to shift their positions without taking his cock out and they end up lying on their sides, chest to back. Baekhyun feels soft kisses against the side of his neck, the familiar scent of his lover leaving him in a state of bliss.

“Yeol?”

Chanyeol hums.

“Does this mean we can officially be boyfriends now?”

The older chuckles. “If that’s what you’d like then yes.”

“No more hiding?”

“No more hiding.”

“Good,” Baekhyun turns his head sideways to find Chanyeol’s lips. “Because I’ve always wanted a boyfriend.”

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
